


Disasterology

by oceanjelly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Suicide, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanjelly/pseuds/oceanjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came out of no where. </p><p>Literally.</p><p>Suga and Daichi were sitting in Suga's room on their phones when a loud crashing sound emitted from outside. This sound was followed by loud sirens and distant screams. The lights in Suga's room flickered slightly before shutting off completely. A few seconds later they turned back on. Confused, Daichi grabbed the remote to Suga's TV and turned it on. </p><p>They thought that there was an accident on the highway, but when they flipped to the news channel, they were shown something different. </p><p>Title Credits: Disasterology by Pierce the Veil</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this site! Hope to update it weekly or every two weeks if I'm busy
> 
> I deal angst and sad stuff when I write so be aware and please enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after completing this story, i have put together this playlist of the chapter titles that are songs if you haven't guessed already :) you can listen to the songs while you read the chapter or whatever...i just thought that this was a cool little tidbit. each chapter title is based on the song or just has to do with the title of it, so here you go:
> 
> 1\. doomed - bring me the horizon  
> 2\. follow you - bring me the horizon  
> 3\. miles away (ft. kellin quinn) - memphis may fire  
> 4\. hometown - twenty one pilots  
> 5\. i'll take you there - sleeping with sirens  
> 6\. safe & sound - the civil wars ft. taylor swift  
> 7\. disasterology - pierce the veil  
> 8\. a match into water - pierce the veil  
> 9\. with ears to see and eyes to hear - sleeping with sirens  
> 10\. today i saw the whole wide world - pierce the veil  
> 11\. props & mayhem - pierce the veil  
> 12\. dead batteries - $uicide Boy$  
> 13\. the run and go - twenty one pilots  
> 14\. a car, a torch, a death - twenty one pilots  
> 15\. trees - twenty one pilots
> 
> do keep in mind that numbers 7,8,9,10, and 11 have screaming, but the lyrics are really good, so if you can look past that, then i hope you enjoy. 12 is rap, but i love the song. i wonder if anyone will read this and actually listen to these songs? hmm..tell me if you did and enjoyed any of them or like the same artists as me~ 
> 
> anyways, please enjoy this fan fiction as i enjoyed writing it :3 
> 
> \--oceanjelly

Suga's Point of View:

Daichi and I were sitting in my room atop the bed sheets casually browsing our Instagram feeds laughing and sending each other funny photos or videos in our DM chat when another siren went off and started driving away from where we were.

"Another one? What does that make now...five or six?" Daichi asked.

"I think it's six now. Maybe there was an accident?" I asked not looking up from my phone as I scrolled through my explorer feed. 

"Sounds like it."

This continued for at least fifteen minutes, but there were helicopters added into the mix of loud, annoying noises coming from outside my house. Airplane's engines hummed over head and then there was a loud crashing noise followed by distant screams. Daichi and I bolted upright and looked at each other.

'What was that?" Daichi asked.

"No Ide-" I was cut off from the flickering of my bedroom lights. They shut off leaving us in the dark.

"Are you serious? My phone needs to charge still." Daichi complained, but he didn't need to fret for long as the power came back on after a few seconds. "Whew." We laughed.

"We should turn on the news to see what the heck that was." I offered and Daichi nodded. Daichi grabbed the TV remote and flipped through until he found the news channel. There were many news teams at the site of the explosion all trying to explain what was going on. Large fires were a safe distance behind the reporters. Buildings were on fire and chunks of debris was scattered along the sidewalks and roads. When the camera panned across the scene it showed the many, many police cars, firetrucks and an occasional ambulance trying to help the injured. Road blocks were set up on main streets and side streets trying to keep civilians out and away from immediate threat. 

I turned to Daichi to see that his shocked attention was glued to the screen in front of us. I turned my attention back to the screen as well to see what was going on. There was shouting and people running away from the building behind the reporters. 

"Get out of here! Its not safe! The gas line's gonna blow!" Men shouted at the many reporters, but only few moved before there was another explosion. Thick, black clouds with fire strewn in with them went into the air and more screams were heard. The TV screen when scratchy before coming back in clear. The person behind the camera backed up and adjusted it atop their shoulder before focusing on the reporter luckily unharmed by the last explosion a few behind her.

"Oh my god." I murmured.

"No kidding," Daichi sighed.

The screen went entirely black and then the emergency broadcast was sounded. "Attention. This is NOT a warning. Citizens of Japan are ordered to evacuate to their nearest Quarantine Zone. A pandemic has spread globally and anyone in the city is at high risk of being infected. Take only what is needed as necessities will be given upon arrival. Quarantine Zones for the following regions include-" The TV started to make crackling noises and started to go static.

"No no no, not now!" Daichi said and hit the top of the TV with his fist trying to make it stop. 

"...Repeat Quarantine Zones for the fo-" And then the TV went completely static. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Daichi swore and hit the TV again, but this time it did nothing. "We don't know where to go now thanks to the power shortage."

"Well at least its still working...for now." I stated and got out of my bed. I patted away the creases in my jeans before realization hit me. My parents worked in the city. What do I do? I don't know how drive well despite being 17 years old and I only ever got my permit because I was too afraid of driving for real. Daichi can drive bless that, but what about my parents?

"Should we get our stuff together? I mean that's what the broadcast said before it could tell us where to go." Daichi pulled an annoyed face.

"I guess. We can go to your house for your stuff after." 

"Good idea." Daichi agreed and help me pack up what we thought was needed. I dumped my school bag out letting the contents fall onto the carpeted floor. 

"Don't put a lot of clothes in because you need to fit other things too." Daichi reminded me and I took out some shirts and pants before replacing them with other things. 

It was like a video game. This whole ordeal felt unreal and right out of a game. So, from the many experiences I had playing 'End of the World" type games I took out a lot more clothes leaving only two extra shirts and two pairs of jeans. After rolling them up to make more room, I put my wallet in the horizontal pocket of my bag along with the three packs of peppermint gum I had for school. The seemingly new pocket knife I found while I was exploring some tunnels with friends was put into my pocket. I picked up the lighter that I had for my candle collection (and other things) was put in the same pocket. A pocket-sketch book was put in the back pack along with my pencil bag for when I get bored, solar charger and charging cords that fit my phone, I ran out of my room to go and get the flash lights we had in the "junk drawer" that every house has with the unopened pack of batteries my family had literally just bought yesterday. Lots of socks and underwear went in to the very bottom of my bag so no one could see them. 

Daichi was sitting on my bed watching me scurry around my room collecting the things I needed while he called him parents. "Any luck?" I asked as Daichi removed the phone from his ear and went to redial.

"Nope. I've tried six times now and no one's answering. I even tried calling the front desk of where they work and no one answered that." He sighed. "Suga I'm getting worried." Daichi held a strong look of worry across his face. I stopped what I was doing to kneel in front of him.

Taking his face into my hands, I made him look at me before speaking. "Daichi look at me. Everything is going to be okay. Got it?" I pecked his lips before going to my closet to change out of the lazy day clothes I was wearing. Saying nothing, I stripped down to just underwear.

"Suga what are you doing?" Daichi asked confused.

"Changing..? Duh." I smiled and threw my favorite pair of black jeans with a rip in the knee onto the bed along with a dark grey shirt and a pair of mismatched socks before putting the outfit on. Needing deodorant, I put some on before putting that into the bag as well. My bag was 3/4 of the way full and could only hold a little bit more so I had to be careful what to put in next. There was a bandana hanging from one of my shelves and I wrapped that around my wrist. Underneath that shelf had a hand sanitizer that could be put on a back pack so I put in on mine. You never know when you need to have clean hands. I had a bag with hygiene products that I brought with my to sleepovers or other things and put that on top. I'll have to go without my face stuff for a while.

"Do I need anything else?" I asked Daichi who held his phone in his hands just staring at it. 

"Huh? Oh.. you look like your in a disaster video game." He chuckled. I gave him a twirl.

"That's the look I was going for. Which video game do you think I belong in? The Last of Us, The Walking Dead...um.. What are the other really good survival games?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I think you look the part of The Last of Us to be honest." Daichi agreed with me. "Lets just hope its nothing like that game," He muttered.

"I just need shoes then we can go to your house," I said pulling out my old black converse high-tops that had holes where your pinkie toes were and the white rubber souls had turned a dirty, stained yellow-brown. I put them on and tired the laces. After grabbing my almost full backpack, we head over to Daichi's house in the neighborhood over. 

 

Outside wasn't any better than what was shown on the TV. Pillars of black smoke were in multiple areas from where I could see. People didn't seem to stick around for what pandemic they were talking about in the broadcast as the streets of both mine and Daichi's neighborhood were almost empty. Almost all the cars in people's driveways were gone while the stragglers got into their own and sped off onto the main roads. The streets had scattered papers and items along with the leaves that blew through them. 

When we reached Daichi's house he told me to keep my shoes on because they didn't need the wasted time of putting them on after. Daichi and I lived in a western-type house along with this whole neighborhood. He opened the door to his room and started to put similar things in his bag. Doing the same thing as me, Daichi dumped his school supply contents onto the wooden floor and started to fill it with different supplies. 

"Suga." Daichi caught my attention.

"Yes?" I looked up to see Daichi with a shoe box in hand. 

|A/N: This is where drugs (as stated in the tags) will be mentioned by the way. Its nothing too heavy so don't worry. I'm gonna introduce and Au that I don't think anyone's done before: Stoner! Daisuga. Its weird I know but oh well heh.|

"Which one should I bring?" Daichi placed the shoe box on his bed next to me and opened the lid. Inside were his collection along with mine because I couldn't keep mine at my house, of pipes, his small clear bong and a small mason jar full of weed.

"Are you serious?" I laughed and Daichi just shrugged his shoulders and laughed as well. "Well I'm taking mine with me. I forgot about it momentarily." I said and picked up a pipe that fit into the palm of my hand. It was clear with some blue towards the bowl area from using it and had black, light blue and purple stripes twisting throughout the glass. 

"What? You'll never know when you wanna get high and not have to deal with the stress of this crumbling world." Daichi stated. Point taken.

"True." I agreed. "Just bring the one you use the most." He had more stuff than me because Daichi wasn't as paranoid as me and his parents were barely home so it wasn't hard to hide it from them.

"Okay. I'll bring this one." He picked up a pipe smaller than mine with teal glass and pastel blue chevron stripes through it and a yellow stripe circling underneath the light blue ones. It was very pretty. Daichi put it in a black zipper pouch that he took with him when we went to parties. This pouch also held his plain steel grinder, papers for rolling joints and three lighters all in different colors, He put it in the laptop sleeve, along with the mason jar, in his back bag and started filling it up with other things. 

Daichi changed into other clothes as well. He sported a navy blue crew cut shirt and black jeans as well as the Vans he wore everywhere outside of school. With Daichi and I all packed up, we head out into Daichi's car...well it was his mom's but she wasn't here to say otherwise. He grabbed the keys from the bowl on the entry table and unlocked it. The car made a noise and we both got inside it.

"Where do we go now?" I asked when we got situated in the car.

"We could follow other people to see where they go?" Daichi offered and I had no other suggestion so we went with that one.

When we got out of the neighborhood we tried to look for a car to follow but found nothing. It was awfully quiet for what seemed like a huge deal. 

"Wanna try and look for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima because they live close by?" I asked and Daichi nodded. We spent ten minutes driving to their houses and surprisingly found them walking on the sidewalk, both with backpacks on their backs. Daichi honked the horn and they both jumped obviously startled. The turned around and Daichi stopped by them and rolled his window down. 

"Need a lift," Daichi chuckled. Tsukishima looked mad that we scared him, but when doesn't he look like that? 

"Sure," Yamaguchi said and they hopped in Daichi's car. 

"Did you guys hear where they told us to go? Because the TV stopped working just as they were going to say." Daichi huffed. 

"We only got to hear where Tokyo was supposed to go before it conked out." Tsukishima said just as annoyed as Daichi. "I still have a data connection so maybe I can look it up." He said then pulled out his phone to start looking. 

"I called Hinata and he's with Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka over at Asahi's place. They were crashing there after going to a party last night over at some guy from school's house." Yamaguchi said. "We should meet up with them."

"That sounds like a good idea. Can you call one of them again before we lose the connection, Yamaguchi?" I asked and he nodded. 

"Sure. I'll call Hinata again." Yamaguchi said before dialing his number.

Tsukishima was still browsing the internet. It didn't look like there was anything from his lack of input. "Anything, Tsukishima?"

"Nope." He sighed and locked his phone. "There's literally nothing on what's happening and it's pissing me off kinda." 

"At least you tried." I tried to lighten his mood, but it didn't seem to work. 

On the side,Yamaguchi was talking to Hinata. "I'm with Suga, Daichi and Tsukki and we all want to meet up...so want us to come and get you guys?"

"Uh we're not gonna have any room for the rest of them so make sure they have another car because I really don't want to go on foot." Daichi said and Yamaguchi nodded.

"Daichi is asking is any of you have another car because his can't fit us all." He asked into the phone. "Asahi has a truck so their good." 

"Good. Tell them to be packed up and ready by the time we get there which should be in about 20 minutes or so." Daichi said and Yamaguchi repeated it.

After he hung up, we made our way to Asahi's house. The streets were kinda getting more lively now. You could see more people on the roads trying to make their way to the Quarantine Zones. There were also some people in the streets trying to get away from their houses and onto the main streets. When we pulled up, they were sitting on the stone wall in front of Asahi's house. They spotted us and hopped off. Daichi pulled into the empty space in his driveway and we all hopped out to greet them. 

"Hey," I said and they returned the greeting. 

"Need any help?" Yamaguchi offered and they declined because they got it. 

Once everyone had got in the car, some having to go in the back of the truck because the front could only hold three people. We all looked like we were part of a video game ready to go kick some ass. Hinata hit the side of the truck with his hand to tell them that they were all settled and Kageyama opened the window so they could talk among each other. 

"Lets try for the main roads," Asahi said from his window.

"Okay," Daichi said through mine.

"You lead the way," Asahi said and we agreed. Daichi led the way through the neighborhood and onto the main roads until we hit the outskirts of the city. The highways were all backed up for miles and it didn't look like we were going anywhere for a while.


	2. Follow You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho? Whats this? Another chapter? :3

Honking horns and scattered yells were all the joy of the mess in front of us. Traffic was backed up for miles and according to my watch, we've been stuck in it for more than three hours. Cars were behind us all the way into the suburbs. Daichi turned off the car to save the battery life and gas as others around us had the same thing in mind. We popped the trunk of the car and grabbed the beach chairs that were already in there, unfolded them and sat down. Hinata and Nishinoya sat on the hood of Asahi's truck whilst Tanaka and Asahi leaned against it.

"What now?" Tanaka grumbled.

"Wait until the road clears up? That's all we can do at the moment." I sighed. This was going to be a long rest of the day.

The sun began to set at around 6:30 pm seeing that it was beginning to be Autumn. The chilly winds blew through the streets blowing up brown, fallen leaves. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed up and down trying to create friction in return for heat. Remembering that I had brought my jacket from home, I went to the shotgun seat of the car and untied it from the strap. After zipping it up, I felt ten times warmer. The rest of the gang had put on their warmer items of clothing and were now talking amongst themselves. Since we had no real source of food, granola bars and other various snacks with some water was our dinner. The meal was less than satisfying and left our stomachs feeling a little less empty. Traffic was still as horrible as ever and the fact that so many people lived in Japan didn't help at all. Some fights had broken out over the course of the six hours we have spent waiting. 

We made a circle with a lantern in the center giving a small portion of light to everyone. It was enough so that you could see our faces which was just fine. It was mostly quiet with the exception of Hinata occasionally making Kayegama irritated some way or another. Kageyama would retort with the same "dumbass" and then they'd stop bickering. I sat in Daichi's lap whilst his hands wrapped around my waist. The added body heat was pleasing and Daichi smelled really good (like always). Tsukishima had an arm around Yamaguchi holding him close and this was a rare sight. They didn't usually show PDA, but it was cold and no one cared. 

Jet's engines could be heard overhead like they did hours prior and all of our heads looked up to see their bright headlights shining into the sky. They soared over and over to the part of town where the taller business buildings were located. Then more pillars of fire and smoke rose into the sky sending the booming noises with it. There were shocked screams along with shouting and white lights shining towards the disaster zone. 

"We're all gonna die!" A man seemed to shout not too far from where we were. 

"Shut up no we're not." Someone else shouted. 

"Please don't fight." A scared female voice said.

"I'm not fightin' anyone, but don't go shoutin' shit that is just gonna rile everyone else up and making them scared." The same man replied.

"It's true! This is the end for all of us!" The same panicked man said back and then there was a thud.

Myself and the rest of us were standing up and watching the scene unfold. People were swarming around the two men trying to pry them away from each other. 

"Dam. What does that make now? Four fights?" Tanaka asked. And Nishinoya hummed in response. 

"Tsukki what time is it now?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"10:37 pm." Tsukishima responded and locked his phone. Immediately after he locked his phone is made a dinging noise saying that he got a text. He sighed and unlocked it. "What is it now?" He muttered to himself. 

'Who is it?" Hinata asked trying to peer over and see who it was. Tsukishima retracted his phone and looked at him annoyed. 

"No one nosy." He read it over. "Its actually Akaashi."

"Why do you have his number?" Kageyama asked.

"We exchanged before we left the training camps. He asked "What's going on over there because shit was hitting the fan over here"' He read off the message. "He's also with Kuroo and Bokuto because they were all spending the night at Bokuto's house before they got the emergency broadcast." he locked his phone after typing response.

"Hmm. Well Tokyo's quite a ways away from here and I don't thing we'll be able to keep in contact long enough before the connection goes out completely." I pondered. 

"Its only a four hour drive from here, but it doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon." Daichi spoke up from next to me.

"True, but how are we supposed to find them? I'm already close to just bars instead of 4G." I said looking at the connection of my phone.

"Well we'll have to tell them to meet up with us at a certain place half way so we don't have to go as far." Daichi unlocked his phone and pulled up the browser trying to use google maps to find a place to meet up at. "Its really slow, but it working." He sighed in relief.

"Shit." Hinata swore.

"What?" Kageyama asked.

"I have no service anymore." Hinata pouted and put his phone back in his pocket. "I was trying to call my parents again to see if everything's okay, but it didn't go through."

"I still do. Maybe its just your carrier?" I suggested and Hinata just shrugged his shoulders and zipped his jacket further up his body.

We decided to meet Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo at a small motel off one of the main highways. It was the only one of it's kind so it shouldn't be too hard to find. I looked at my watch to see that it was 12:30 am and most of us had resigned to the inside of Daichi's car or the back of Asahi's to sleep. The only one's who were still awake were myself, Daichi and Kageyama. All of us were waiting for the sleep to come. Daichi held me in his arms as we sat in the back of his car with the trunk still open. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's light breathes were heard from the seats in front of us.

"I feel like getting high." Daichi said.

"This late? It'll be a waste since we'll just sleep it off and we can't really go and buy more at the moment." I said.

"Ahh you're right. I didn't think of that. Tomorrow then." Daichi tightened his grip on me and leaned his head into my hair.

"You guys do that kind of stuff?" Kageyama asked from the beach chair on the road.

"Occasionally. It helps, well, for us at least." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Next time you do it, can I try?" Kageyama asked.

"You sure?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah." 

"Okay then. Sure." Daichi leaned back against the plastic frame of the interior taking me with him. 

"I'm gonna go to sleep now. Night." He folded up the chair and propped it up against the tire before heading off towards the back of Asahi's truck and laying down.

Daichi and I fell asleep in each others arms after about a half an hour after Kageyama left.

 

\-------

 

It was early in the morning when there was lots of honking waking us all up efficiently. Tsukishima was leaning against the window with Yamaguchi sleeping with his head on his chest. I was awake before the horns started going off, and so was Tsukishima. He had his headphones in just staring straight ahead of him. The horns were from the cars in front of us. It seemed that traffic was letting up and people were actually starting to move again. Daichi climbed out of the back, closing the back of the car and I followed. He opened the car door and got in turning on the ignition. The car roared to life and behind us, Asahi was just getting into the truck and starting it up too. Nishinoya joined him in the front, while Hinata and Kageyama stayed in the back sitting up.

Slowly but surely we got through the streets. It was just as slow, but as the time ticked forward, it became easier to navigate onto the correct highway that'd take us to our destination. There were maps of our area in the glove compartment in front of me. I opened it and unfolded the large map. It took up half of the dashboard and my entire lap. I took out a highlighter from my pencil bag and mapped the quickest route to the Motel. That was it's name. Very plain, but easy to find. With little to no traffic delays and no one in front of us, I predicted that it'd take us about two and a half hours to get there. The gas tank showed that it was one under full so had enough gas to get there and back with no problem. 

Tsukishima was the only one with a data connection along with myself and Daichi. We all had the same carrier and it was holding strong even though there was no more 3G just the bars you get before you have nothing. Bless that Akaashi still had too because they were talking back and forth with each other checking in once in a while to say where we were. I was sitting in the passenger's seat with my feet on the dash drawing in my sketch book. I knew it would come in handy because long ca rides are mostly boring unless you are visiting someplace new. about half way into the car ride, my stomach started to growl. It had been a good twelve hours since i last ate and we had barely anything left. We were in a used-to-be populated area, but now the streets and houses were evacuated with nothing but littered papers and items on the streets. 

"Dai, I'm hungry." I complained putting my sketch book down. I had been trying to improve my art skills by drawing realistically of random people or my friends when we would hang out. I had been drawing Daichi as he drove with a single hand on the steering wheel and another on his lap. 

"I am too Maybe there's a convenience store close by?" Daichi said and turned the corner when what we needed popped up. "Huh, what a coincidence." He smiled and pulled into the parking lot closest to the entrance. Asahi followed and parked next to us. We all hopped out of the car and joined in the front. 

"We're hungry and I'm guessing we could all use some food." Daichi said and everyone wither nodded their head or spoke agreeing with him. 

"I have money." Hinata stated.

"I'm pretty sure we won't need any seeing as there's literally no one here." Tsukishima said. 

"You mean steal?" Hinata looked surprised. 

"No one's gonna catch us...so I don't see a problem." I said and they all just shrugged.

"Welp I'm down so lets go." Kageyama said and then went first into the store.

The automatic sliding doors were partially open and the lights were off leaving us in the dark apart from some sunlight that came through the two medium windows at the front. I grabbed a black hand basket to fill up on food or other items I saw. We went in pairs of two except for Tanaka's group which had Nishinoya and Asahi due to the uneven number. Daichi and I went to the snack isle and filled up on what that they sold. Honey granola bars, pop tarts, wheat thins, literally anything that I could find was put in my basket. Once that was three quarters of the way full, I went to a different isle that had First Aid. I don't remember bringing anything of the sort so I put already made First Aid kits in and then individual gauze and waterproof tape on top of that. I split up from Daichi and went to the check out area where they had the candy and further down the shelves were Cliff Bars in all sorts of flavors. Instead of getting individual ones I grabbed the entire box just shoving it into an open area. The basket was overflowing with stuff and was really heavy already so I put it down to continue looking through the same isle. 

Since there was no more room in my basket I started filling my pocket with things. I could've gotten another basket, but then it'd be too heavy and we needed to get back on the road again. I put a pocket sized crossword puzzle/word search book in my jacket's pocket along with a pencil sharpener, a value pack of lighters, some books of matches, and some tweezers. You never know when you'll need to use them. We all regrouped at the front of the store with our overflowing baskets and hauled everything back into our cars. Daichi and Asahi grabbed two cases of water per vehicle so we wont get dehydrated and started off again.

 

The next time they stopped was when they reached The Motel. It was just as empty as every other place they've seen and no one else was here yet so they decided to chill until Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto arrived. Deciding to go back to my drawing I started to shade in the correct spaces, smudging with my pinky finger and leaving some light too.

"Whatcha doin' ?" Daichi plopped down next to me. 

"Finishing a drawing I did earlier." I said not looking up.

"You were drawing me? Is that why you kept looking over at me in the car?" He scooted closer.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" I asked turning to meet his gaze.

"Yes. You're really good at drawing." He kissed my cheek and then leaned back sitting criss-cross. 

There was a car engine in the distance with the crunching of leaves. A silver pick up truck came into view and then parked next to us. Three of the doors opened at once and all three of them got out.

"We're here!" Bokuto said and we all greeted them.

"Finally." Tsukishima said.

"There were some road blocks and heavy traffic so sorry." Kuroo apologized. 

"You got lost once too, Bokuto-san, don't forget that." Akaashi said.

"Akaashi! You promised not to tell them that!" Bokuto pouted and Akaashi didn't do anything.

"Anyways, we're here now and that's all that matters." Kuroo said as he leaned against the hood of the silver truck.

"True. Now we need to think of a plan." Daichi said pulling out the large map from his backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Oahu the buses are literally called TheBus with colorful stripes going through it. I live on Maui if anyone cared


	3. Miles Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dam im on a roll

Daichi and I stood around the hood of Bokuto's truck with the map layed out over the hood. Rocks held down the corners from flying away as we talked amongst ourselves figuring things out. Bokuto had his arm wrapped around Akaashi's waist and it seemed that I was the only one who noticed. When we went to the training camps with them, they were always with each other so it was cute knowing something happened between them. I snapped my attention back to the group when they dropped something heavy onto the hood startling me.

"Oi! Be careful. This baby is my pride and joy so don't go makin' dents in it." Bokuto scolded Kuroo and he just waved him off.

"Don't worry, bro, its gonna take a lot more to dent this thing." Kuroo reassured him.

"Anyways. If we go through here," Daichi dragged his finger along a route. "Then we can make it back to Miyagi within the next day or so."

"We should stay out of the city because that's where they said you were at high risk of being infected...whatever that means." Asahi pointed out.

"We don't even know what we're dealing with." 

"I think we should spend the night here and then head out tomorrow because it's already 4:00" I said looking down at my watch. "We are at a motel so we can sleep in real beds this time."

"Right." Daichi nodded.

They folded up the map again and Daichi put it in his back pocket. We all walked towards the motel's rooms. There was a shuffling noise coming inside of the one Daichi and I were going to sleep in. I placed my ear up to the door and the sounds became a little clearer. "Do you hear something?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah. It sounds like there's someone inside. Weird." I muttered the last part. I turned the door knob and opened the door slowly. Inside there was a suitcase with it's contents strewn all over the thin carpeted flooring. There were dirty footprints leading into the short hallway that connected the bathroom and closet. To further investigate where they lead to, I followed them until they went into the bathroom where the shuffling was coming from. Low groans and shuffles were behind the locked door. Did we accidentally interrupt someone? I looked to Daichi and he looked equally as confused. I shrugged before slowly turning the knob again and opening the door. The person inside turned around, well what looked like a person turned around. Their eyes were clouded with a off grey film. Their hands outstretched and a yellow-green color with brown cracked nails. I screamed and jumped back falling on my butt to get out of its reach.

"What the fuck is that?" Daichi yelled as he pushed it back and closed the door again. It was banging on the door this time and making loud growling noises. 

"No idea." I panted getting up from the floor. "How do we get rid of it?" I asked brushing off the back of my jeans because I had fallen into the dirt tracks. 

"I don't know." Daichi looked like he was thinking intensely. The banging continued. "Beat it up? I don't know. It looks like it wants to eat us."

"Sure." 

Daichi opened the door again and the monster came flying out with it. Daichi grabbed its arms obviously overpowering its smaller frame and pushed it back. They were wrestling for less than five seconds before he kicked the back of it's knee sending it to the ground. The monster's arms were still trying to grab us while one stayed trying to drag itself along the bathroom tiles. Daichi took his right foot and stomped on its head. Chunks of brain and dark red clotted blood splattered on the ground bringing a horrid smell along with it. I brought the collar of my shirt over my nose to try and block the smell and Daichi did the same. 

"Disgusting." Daichi turned his nose up at the smell and lifted his shoe looking at the bottom of it. They had blood and chunks of brain embedded into the crevices. It was gross. "What do we do with the body?" He said in a low voice. "Did I just murder someone?" Daichi fell back and hit the white door frame. I was in front of him in a split second. 

"That was NOT a person. They were something else. You are not a murderer Dai, you're a good person. Remember that." I looked at him with all the seriousness I could and he nodded. 

The blood had splattered over the sink's porcelain surface. It was all over the walls and floor, but didn't reach over to the bathtub or more than a foot off the ground. Daichi suggested we take the body out so we could actually use the bathroom. I grabbed its arms while Daichi grabbed its legs and we hoisted it out of the room making sure not to have it hit any pieces of furniture. We dropped it on the parking lot a ways away from the rooms. 

"You guys okay? We heard a scream. Whoa what the hell is that?" Bokuto asked with Kuroo and Akaashi tagging along behind him. 

"We're fine. And we have no clue what that is." Daichi pointed to the dead body laying on the ground.

The rest of our group came out to see what the commotion was and asked similar questions. Tanaka pocked it with a stick laying nearby.

"Well, from the amount of video games and TV shows I've seen, it looks like we're looking at an apocalypse." Tanaka said matter of factually.

"You're kidding right?" Kuroo scoffed.

"Nope. Just look at this situation. Evacuation, bombs going off in the city, literally no one anywhere. I never thought this stuff could actually happen, but it is what it is. We can't do anything about it." Kuroo groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration. 

"So if this is anything like The Last of Us or The Walking Dead, then we're basically on our own right? Hopefully its not like The Last of Us because I do not wan to see clickers. They're nightmare fuel." Some of us knew what he was talking about while others looked confused. 

"Anyways, we should just take it over there," Nishinoya said pointing to the motel's sign. "And dump it. We don't have time to do anything special because we have to be alert all the time now." he sighed. 

We did just as he suggested and dropped it. Daichi and I went back to our room and I plopped down on the bed. All of this was a lot to take in. I needed a distraction. Daichi was digging through the suitcase to see if there was anything useful. He had found a small travel sized bottle of Advil and the owner's shampoo and conditioner. They were a male as by the types of clothes that were in the suitcase. 

"Dai." I got his attention. "We should clean up the bathroom so we can use it later." He nodded and we went to the bathroom to start wiping up the blood. He grabbed the hand towel that was on a ring and turned the faucet to see it the water still worked. Water came pouring out of the faucet and we sighed. Soon the blood was washed away and nothing was left. Now for that distraction.

"Wanna get high, Dai." I asked. Ha it rhymed too.

"Sure. Wanna go get Kageyama?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Remember? He wanted to burn with us?" Daichi reminded me.

"Oh yeah. I'll go get him." I hopped off the bed and strolled over to where Kageyama and Hinata were sharing a room. I knocked on the door and there was a high pitched "Come in!" from the other side.

"Its me." I said coming in. "Is Kageyama busy?" I asked.

"No I'm not." Kageyama came walking out of their bathroom.

"Well we're about to burn and you said you wanted to join us...so yeah." It was kinda weird to say in front of Hinata and his questioned looks weren't helping. 

"What that?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing." He said to Hinata and he just pouted unhappy with the answer he was given. "Lead the way." 

"Okay." I said and Kageyama followed me to our room where Daichi was sitting on the bed with his black zipper pouch and mason jar layed out in front of him. I closed the door behind us and joined Daichi on the bed. "'You don't need to take off your shoes." I said as he sat down on top of the comforter. 

Daichi unzipped the pouch and pulled out his glass pipe setting it on his knee. "Have you ever done this before." Daichi asked as he put a small bud of marijuana into his grinder and turning the lid.

"Nope. But I don't have to worry about getting caught because it is the end of the world and all." He replied and I nodded. 

"True." He took enough for he bowl and packed it in up to the top of the bowl. Kageyama looked a little nervous, but I felt the same way when I first tried it too, so I know how he feels. Daichi brought the pretty glass pipe up to his lips to show him how to place his hands. "You place your left pointer finger over the carb." He demonstrated. "That's this little hole here. And lift your finger off of it once you've inhaled all you can." He showed Kageyama again. "And you place your lips like this and inhale. SLOWLY! Remember that so you don't choke, but deeply inhale too." He looked to Kageyama and he nodded. "Here's a lighter." Daichi handed him a dark green Bic lighter and Kageyama took it. "Wanna go first?" Daichi asked Kageyama and he nodded.

"I'll light it for you...if you want?" I asked and he nodded. Kageyama put the pipe up to his lips and I scooted closer so I could reach him. "Start inhaling like Dai said when I say go, kay?" I asked and Kageyama nodded. I flicked the lighter till it lit "Okay go." I held it over the bowl just until the top was on fire.I pulled back and Kageyama inhaled, then pulled his finger off the carburetor. He exhaled smoke, coughing half way through the exhale. Daichi leaned back to grab the water bottle that was on the bed-side table handing it to him. Kageyama gratefully took it taking a sip after unscrewing the cap. 

"Not bad. Water is your friend when you first start out and even if you've been doing it for a long time." Daichi said as he took it back from Kageyama inhaling for longer than Kageyama and then trying to ghost it (its when you hold it in making you higher faster). He got ten seconds in before letting out an almost transparent smoke cloud. Daichi passed it to me and I had to light it again before taking my hit. I couldn't do what Daichi did, but took a sharp inhale before slowly exhaling. I looked at Kageyama. His eye lids were slightly dropped and he stared at the plaid comforter. 

"You good?" I asked and Kageyama half smiled before nodding.

"I feel great actually." 

"That's good."

"Your turn." Daichi handed the lighter and pipe to Kageyama. 

We repeated this until the bowl was empty. Kageyama looked high as a plane because his tolerance is so low, but Daichi and I needed at least one more. Kageyama was rocking back and forth softly and then started laughing out of no where. We laughed with him even though we didn't know what was funny, but that happens when you get high. Daichi took the last hit from the bowl and then packed it away with everything else and put it back in his backpack.

Kageyama fell back on the bed giggling. "You good?" I asked him again. Kageyama sat back up. "I've never felt better. Everything feels nice." He looked around a little. The room was a little bit hazy and we could've easily hot boxed the room because of its smallness.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in~" I said lightly, feeling the effects of the THC. It was nice.

"Whoa," Kuroo opened the door with wide eyes. "Why wasn't I invited?" Kuroo swatted at the air.

"You'll let it all out. Hurry and close the door." Kageyama said smiling.

"Next time." Daichi said. "When's dinner? I'm hungry." he said getting up. 

"You hungry Kageyama-kun?" I asked and he nodded hopping off the bed following us all out to the car where all the food is.

There were lots of junk food which wasn't really good, but no one was complaining. "Dude, your eyes are so red." Kuroo laughed and Kageyama furrowed his brows.

"Really? He bent down into the side mirror and checked his eyes. "Well dam." He stood up and grabbed a cherry pop tart. "Why does this taste so much better while I'm high?" Kageyama asked stuffing his face.

"No clue, but its great." Daichi said eating a pack of strawberry sour belts.

"Well we're having some delicious canned food in an hour or so, so don't fill up all the way." Kuroo said and disappeared back into his room.

 

 

For dinner they pulled out a grey box taking off the lid to pull out some bowls and the canned goods. The fire crackled in front of us. We kept the flame low and built up around the sides with rocks so it was somewhat hidden. They took the top of a wire fan off and put it over the flame as a place to put the metal bowls for heated food. Akaashi took out a can opener and opened up three cans of beans pouring them into the metal bowl. Asahi stirred it until the beans started to simmer. He took it away from the flame and everyone shoved their paper bowls for Asahi to fill. He gave them each one medium scoop with a smaller one. There was only enough for one serving per person, but no one complained. All the snacking we did an hour earlier plus the food we were eating now was enough to fill at least Kageyama, Daichi and I. We were still greatly high and I think Kageyama was feeling it the most. He happily ate his food, but told Hinata to shut up every time he asked him what was wrong. Kageyama was definitely not as angry as he was sober and this seemed to worry Hinata. 

Hinata gasped. "Kageyama! Are you high?" Hinata squinted his eyes at him and reached over to tilt his head up. "You are!" We chuckled. "Is that why you went with Suga earlier?"

"Yeah why? You're not my mom. Don't ride my ass. I didn't do anything wrong." Kageyama said putting another spoon full of beans in his mouth.

"Whatever. I just didn't know you were like that." He mumbled.

"It's the end of the world. I can do whatever I like." He rose his eyebrow then put his paper plate into the fire long with the plastic spoon. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Night." He said getting up and walking to his room.

"I'm gonna go to bed too. I'm beat." I sighed and Daichi got up with me. "Me too."

"Night you guys! they all said and we walked back to the room.

I took off my shoes and placed them by the bed getting under the covers not bothering to change. Daichi did the same and followed suit. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. After about 10 minutes of mindless conversation, we fell asleep early this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please try and refrain from doing drugs (even though I smoke weed BUT SHHH)
> 
> THIS IS ALL FICTION


	4. Hometown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how I said weekly updates? well imma do daily updates until school starts on august 2nd then itll be different
> 
> This one's also shorter than the rest by the way. 
> 
> OH i have no idea whats going on with the huge paragraph in this chapter??? no matter what I do it doesn't go away so IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT ;-; CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO FIX IT IF THEY KNOW? PLEASE AND THANKS! <3

We awoke to the sounds of knocking. Daichi and I groaned as the knocking continued. "Open up love birds." What seemed to be Kuroo's muffled voice came from behind the door. 

"Go away!" Daichi said and rolled over to be the big spoon.

The door opened and he came in. Daichi pulled the covers up further so that they covered our heads. "Time to get up." Kuroo pulled off the comforter exposing us. I looked at my watch to check the time. It was only 7:30 am. I rolled my eyes then closed them. 

"Kuroo! Give them back. Its too early for this." Daichi mumbled into my hair.

"Now's not the time for cuddles. We have to get going soon." He said and left. I groaned and sat up. 

"Suga! Its cold come back." Daichi pleaded and I shook my head. 

"I need a shower if the waters working still." 

"Want me to join you?" Daichi wiggles his eyebrows and i lightly hit him. 

"Very funny." I'll see you in a few minutes.

I got up and padded towards the bathroom remembering yesterday's events in here. The bathroom was average for a motel. It had a sink a single towel with an extra underneath the sink. The mirror was rusted at the bottom left corner and was starting to in the other corner. On top of the vanity had just a travel sized shampoo and conditioner bottle like how hotels do. I took both of them into the shower after stripping down to nothing, closing the curtains behind me. The hot water wasn't working even after turning it to the hottest it could go, but hey it was better than nothing. 

Daichi took his shower after mine and I heard him screech followed by saying how cold it was. I pulled on different clothes along with the bandana that I had on yesterday and went outside to get something to eat. I was never hungry in the mornings until around noon, so I grabbed a cereal bar from the back of Daichi's car to at least eat something. Everyone else was outside eating something or just talking with each other. There was a splatter of blood a concrete slabs of one of the parking spaces. It wasn't there yesterday. "What's this from?" I asked out in the open. "Another one of those things came by when I woke up and smashed its head into that." Kageyama said pointing to the slab. Daichi came out a few minutes later with a towel around his shoulders to catch the fallen water droplets. We all regrouped in the same circle that we sat in last night except for Daichi, and Bokuto who were looking over the map once more before heading out. Half of us looked tired from having to get up so early while the others looked bright and shiny like the rising sun obviously being early risers. "We should call those things something." Nishinoya said catching everyone's attention. "Like what?" Hinata asked yawning. "Biters?" I inputted. "The one in our bathroom was trying to bite Daichi before he stepped in it's head..." I trailed off. "Sure." We all agreed on that. Daichi and Bokuto walked back over to us saying that it was time to head out. Daichi and I had to go back into our room to get our backpacks. I grabbed mine closing the zipper and hoisting it over my jacket covered shoulders. There was a half empty water bottle on the bed-side table, so I took it to the bathroom and filled it back up with sink water so I'd have enough for the trip back. We left our fire pit out not needing a reason to dismantle it and packed up the rest of our belongings into the respected cars. Daichi was in the front being the leader while Asahi and Bokuto's vehicles followed closely behind us. The way back was equally as boring as the way to The Motel. This time instead of drawing I pulled out my word search book from my jacket pocket and opened the first page starting there. I fished a pencil out of my backpack and started circling words. Along the way we passed more biters as they tried to reach out to us from the sides of the roads and their efforts going ignored as we drove past them. We passed the convenience store too not stopping for it this time, but continuing down the road. I had finished four pages of the word search before we got back to town. The streets weren't as empty as they were when we left as biters had occupied the suburbs that used to house live people. We passed by burned down stores and residential areas from where the bombs had gone off in the city. Power lines had fallen into the streets with cars crashed into some of them, their bent and buckled fronts and shattered windshields evident from the people that drove into them. There were lots more dead bodies on the sides of streets as we got closer to the city as well. They lined the sidewalks some sitting upwards against buildings while some face down on the ground. There were some in cars with blood painting the inside windshields and side windows. Cars had their trunks open with their contents spilling over the side on onto the pavement beneath it. The large windows of some stores had been smashed in with broken glass covering the ground. Even some buildings had been blocked with writing atop the doors that couldn't be read fast enough as we drove. "We need weapons." Daichi said out of the silence. "What kind? Mele or long distance?" I responded. "Both. I know where to go." Daichi turned the corner of a street, Asahi and Bokuto still following. We pulled into a police station. They pulled in next to us and Daichi turned off the ignition. Everyone got out and grouped around our car. "What are we doing here?" Bokuto asked. "We need weapons." Daichi repeated himself to the new listeners. "Good idea." "There's the armory in the back of the station. It has things that we'll need to survive, so follow after me everyone and have something to defend yourselves against any biters that are in here." Daichi said being the leader and making his was towards the front of the police station. The power was out like everywhere else, but the sunlight streaming in helped with visuals. He lead us to the back of the small station and soon enough there was the armory locked behind two metal cage doors. "Dam." He swore and took the lock in hand. "I can open it." Yamaguchi piped up. "You can?" "Yep. You just need two bobby pins." Yamaguchi pulled two out of his hair letting his bangs fall on his face. He bent one and kept the other straight then went to work picking the lock. He bent down to get level with it before inserting the two bobby pins into the lock twisting them until it popped open. "Good job!" We praised Yamaguchi and he blushed waving his hands dismissively before opening the cage doors. There were many many guns in front of us along with assorted ammunition belonging to the correct guns. We grabbed two duffle bags unzipping them and filling them with the guns. Seven rifles, four snipers along with a dozen hand guns and 400 rounds of assorted ammo and we were good to go. This felt familiar to me, like I've seen this before. We shuffled out of the station only to be stopped by three biters. They stumbled into the station. Kuroo took out a pocket knife from under his shirt and held it firmly in his hand. Tanaka took the metal baseball bat that he had propped on his shoulder into his hands and followed Kuroo up to the biters. Kuroo stabbed the rotting body in the head while Tanaka swung the bat into the skulls of the other two effectively killing them. Kuroo took the knife out of the biter's skull and wiped its blood on his jeans before putting it back in its holder. Guns were too loud and we should conserve the ammo for when it's needed the most. There were a handful more outside limping towards us getting closer with every step. We took them out either with the swing of a bat or the shiny metal blade of a knife. We all went back into our cars and they followed Daichi until we drove back into the familiar streets which lead to the school. "Are we going to the school?" Yamaguchi asked taking the words right out of my mouth. "Yeah. We thought it would be a good idea...well I asked and Bokuto agreed so we went with it." Daichi said pulling into the teacher's parking lot which was closest to the third year's building. The school was mostly empty apart from the few biters that they could see. They walked over to us and we got out out of the cars once again ready to take them out. The braver of the bunch were the ones to take them out while the frightened ones stayed behind waiting for them to take them out. The lifeless bodies dropped to the floor and we advanced into the building closing the double doors behind us. We walked forward scoping out the rest of the floor going one at a time until there was no threat. We'd go back to drag the bodies out later. Bokuto opened the closest classroom door and we all filed in behind him. "Whew. We're done." Nishinoya sighed and sat down on one of the desks. "We should move the desks out of the rooms we're going to use." I said and they nodded in agreement. We started taking the heavyish desks out of class 3-C to be put up at the exists of the building. Once they were all cleared, we made trips from the classroom to the cars to get our stuff. It only took two trips and everything was safely brought into the classroom which would serve as our home for however long we stay. We decided to clear out a second classroom so we weren't all stuffed into one. This time we took the desks and stacked them on on top of the other then repeating until they were pushed to the very back of the room and the chairs were all stacked up together making three stacks. We took the sleeping bags and unrolled them onto the tiled flooring. It'd be uncomfortable for a while until we could find something better to sleep on. There were beds in the nurse's office, but we were all too tired to clear another building out. So we spend the rest of the day unpacking the things we had and just resting for until dinner time.


	5. I'll Take You There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how schools work so I'm making up theirs
> 
> Also this chapter is long to make up for yesterdays :)))

Light streamed in through the classroom's windows. After dinner last night, everyone crashed in the two cleared rooms. I could hear shuffling outside meaning someone was awake. I stifled a noise as I stretched, my joints popping from sleeping on a hard surface. My face felt oily and gross even though I had showered the day before. Bless these genes. I wiped away my forehead and cheeks along with the crust in the corner of my eyes and stood up slowly trying not to wake anyone up. After looking through my bag to find my tooth brush and paste, I grabbed a bottle of water walking to bathrooms down the hall. At the end of the dimly lit hallway was the bathrooms. I opened up the 'Boys' door and flipped the light switch on to see if it still worked. The light flickered twice before staying on. I walked over to the sink to see if the water worked and with the lights, it did. I hummed and nodded my head slightly in content that the power still worked (for now). I splashed water in my face to waken myself up more and brushed my teeth. When I walked back, the other room was up and lively whilst half of my room was still asleep. Tanaka, Hinata and Asahi were sleeping in while Daichi and Nishinoya sat up talking in whispers to not wake up their friends.

"We should wake them up for breakfast. Everyone else is awake and waiting." I said and Nishinoya nodded. He walked over to where Tanaka and Asahi were and clapped his hands over their ears loudly. The sudden loud noise sent Asahi jolting upward in his sleeping bag while Tanaka just opened his eyes wide. Daichi crawled over to Hinata and shook him till he woke. Hinata grumbled before sitting up slowly.

"Breakfast time, boys." Daichi said and they all got up. I walked over to the door announcing that I'd go and get the rest of them. After knocking twice I pocked my head. "We're going to eat breakfast now." They cheered obviously hungry and joined the rest of the group across the hall. We passed around canned fruits to everyone along with a granola bar each. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Yesterday we talked about clearing out other parts of the school, so that's what we were going to start now. We'd start with the cafeteria and gather up all the food that was in there. Next we'd go to the nurse's office and take all the medical supplies that were there. After we'd just go around in teams to try and collect as many things we'd need from here on. Three teams of four would go to each of the places we needed. Myself, Daichi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima volunteered to clear out the nurse's office. Kuroo, Bokuto, Kageyama, and Akaashi volunteered to clear out the Cafeteria and Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Asahi volunteered to look around for other things we'd need. We planned on staying here for as long as we could, so at the end of the day, everything counted. Maybe we'd take in others? Who knows, but for now all we needed to do was survive.

We needed to divide up the guns, well at least some of them. After counting the hand guns, there were enough for everyone to have their own. Daichi handed one to each of us, some eagerly while some were hesitant before tucking it into their belts.

"Dibs on a sniper!" I said. "I've always wanted to try it out."

"Me too!" Akaashi raised his hand.

"You guys have been playing too much Call of Duty." Kuroo chuckled.

"I've never played it before." Akaashi said shrugging. "I just want it because it's cool."

"We should get going now." Daichi said and everyone got into their groups.

Daichi led us down the hall and out of the main hall leading to the blocked off exit. The nurse's office was part of the main building at the front of the school past the gym, First and Second Year's buildings. There were a few biters trudging their feet along the grassy areas of the school's courtyard. Trying not to make any unnecessary sounds, we stuck to our knives to take them out. It wasn't a hassle, but Yamaguchi didn't seem too keen on fighting them, so he trailed behind Tsukishima instead letting him to the work for him. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground leaving a pool of dark, clotted blood where we stabbed them. We'd need to fortify at least some of the campus further into the future, but for now we stuck to the task at hand. We entered the main building closing the door behind us. There were about five of them shuffling behind the front desk. We took them out easily and walked to the door labeled 'Nurse's Office'. Tsukishima and Daichi went to clear out the administration's room while Yamaguchi advanced into the Nurse's. There wasn't anything in here thankfully.

Yamaguchi slung the empty backpack off of his shoulders, opening up the cupboards of mandatory medical supplies. I followed his actions taking my backpack off my shoulders and emptying the cupboards next to me. I carefully put the few bottles of Hydrogen Peroxide and Rubbing Alcohol into the bottom of my back pack then put boxes of tissues, band-aids, and gauze rolls on top of them. That's all that cupboard held so I closed it and took the medium-sized mason jar full of long, pink Q-Tips into the smaller pocket of my bag. There was also a jar of cotton balls, so I put that with the Q-Tips jar. It was a small room with a connecting bathroom at the back and a metal desk when you entered having papers and a computer placed atop. In the corner of the room there were two twin sized beds for a student to lay on if they felt ill. I walked over to the desk and opened the drawer just under the top. There were just notepads, pencils and erasers, some staple replacements and paper clips. All normal things a desk should have in it. There were picture frames next to the computer. I picked up the black picture frame. In it was a woman with brown hair tied back into a messy bun. Her dark green eyes shone as she stood with what looked like her friends. All three of them were in typical nurse scrubs and they all looked happy. _I wonder what happened to them._ Probably the same thing that's happened to most people now. Death followed by reanimation turning you into a flesh-eating monster.

The door opened letting Daichi and Tsukishima into the room. I placed the picture frame back down. I should go back for more of my things that I had left behind, too. Maybe another day.

"Did you get everything?" Tsukishima asked Yamaguchi.

"Yes, but I don't have enough room to carry the rest of these blankets. Yamaguchi bent down and pulled out some white sheets and blankets in different shades of blue. Tsukishima opened his bag and put the folded items into his bag, zipping it up, and slinging it back over his shoulders.

"We're all done here." I said. They nodded and we went back the way we came. Since we left there were just two more biters that filled the place of the other beforehand. Daichi took them out silently and we headed back to our makeshift home.

We were the first one back, so we decided to unpack our haul. I lifted one of the desks off and placed it in front of me before unpacking my bag. Yamaguchi did the same. Kuroo's group came back next carrying in boxes of canned foods, bags of rice, boxes of cornmeal, and many more.

"This is only the first trip." Bokuto said excitedly before leaving the room again to go get more. The came and left two more times leaving their haul in a corner to be dealt with later.

We all sat down waiting for the rest of us to come back. Asahi's group came back shorty carrying in, surprisingly, bows and arrows.

"Were the hell did you find those?" Kageyama asked.

"Apparently we have a shooting club or something. They were just chillin' in a shed by the gym." Nishinoya said proudly. "We're loaded now."

"Hells yeah we are! Look at these things." Kuroo grabbed a solid black compound bow. "Cool." He said pulling back the string testing it out. "Got any arrows?"

"Yep." Tanaka handed him one. Kuroo placed it in the nocking loop and pulled back on the bow string.

"Careful!" Akaashi warned giving him a stern glare.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm not gonna let go of it." He smirked turning his attention to to bow again. Kuroo let up on the string .

"I'm not your 'babe'" Akaashi responded rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna get so buff from this thing! You have to pull back hard so I'm gonna be fucking built." He seemed happy.

"You already are, bro." Bokuto said.

"Thanks, bro." Kuroo smirked again. Akaashi rolled his eyes again most likely used to this.

After putting everything into different piles, we decided to clear out the desks and chairs of two more rooms. Half of us got to work on one while the other half did the same. We cleared out all four classrooms of the building sending the unneeded chairs and desks out into the concrete where they'd stay until having a use. One of the rooms we had cleared would be used as an armory and something else because we didn't have a lot of weapons, while the other would be for food and medical supplies for the moment until we expanded. Not the best placement for them but it didn't matter.

Daichi and Kuroo went back to the Nurse's Office to go get the two beds that stood in the corner. It would be unfair for tonight until people went on runs to get more beds. We worked efficiently to get the certain rooms up and ready for use. Yamaguchi and I took the medical things over the room that would hold these items. It was right next to the room we slept in so it was close. The only thing that was left in the room was a similar metal desk that the teacher used, its belongings swept into a trash bag and thrown out with the desks and chairs. Yamaguchi helped me unload the supplies neatly on the surface. There wasn't really an order it needed to be placed in, just visible in case someone needed something. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi all helped put them on the reserved desks that were left for this purpose. They stacked the boxes of canned food on top of the desks sorting them out. The others help set up the room what would be used as the armory.

Everyone returned to Room One, which was the one I was sleeping in, to eat lunch. We were a little late checking that it was 2:33 pm, but it didn't matter. We all sat on the floors passing around cans of soup and some chips from the convenience store run as a crunch. I turned my face up after taking the first bite. These definitely needed to be heated in a microwave, but since there were none to use, I needed to suck it up. Everyone finished their lunch chatting up stories from their lives or telling some jokes.

"Speaking of food," Asahi spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to him. "There was an agriculture club here and if they have certain seeds, we can start to grow our own food."

"Good idea!" Noya praised him. "If we can make some kind of green house on the roof, we can grow them all year round. Winter's coming in a few months, so we can exactly start now, but when spring hits we should get planting." He explained and we all agreed. It was a good idea after all.

"I think tomorrow we should go on a run tomorrow." Daichi cut in after Noya was finished.

"Already? We just got here." Hinata pouted.

"Do you like sleeping on the ground?" Daichi asked. Hinata shook his head no.

"Then we should go and find something better to sleep in. We can also divide up the rooms so there's a little privacy between us." Daichi stated. "We could hang up some rope and some sheets to divide up the people who want it. Also we can cover the windows so it's not so bright in the mornings."

"Good idea." We all agreed.

Tomorrow we'd go on a run.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast the next day we got back in our groups to go on a run. Group 1 consisted of Akaashi, Bokuto, Kageyama, and Kuroo. Group 2 was myself, Daichi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. And Group 3 was Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata. Group 3 wanted to stay back and protect our...home? It was going to be that so I'll just start calling it that. Group 1 was responsible for getting beds, pillows, blankets, basically anything sleeping related, while getting whatever they wanted too for their own needs. Group 2 was responsible for getting any food, medical supplies, weapons, gas, and little things for ourselves too. Asahi gave us the keys to his truck for more room to put our findings in, while Bokuto just used his.

After lunch yesterday we went to the courtyard to practice with the bows. It went relatively well. Not all of us could get the hang of it, leaving Kuroo, myself, Tanaka and a few others disappointed. Kuroo especially because he wanted to 'get buff', he'll just have to do it a different way.

Bokuto was good, great at it actually, so he took the compound Kuroo liked along with 20 arrows. No one in our group had one, so we just stuck to our knives and guns when needed. We rolled out at 10 am ready to get the run started. Daichi and I sat in the front, leaving Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to sit in the back because it could only hold three up front. Noya opened the gates to the teacher's parking lot and let us go before shutting it behind us. We headed in different directions. Group 1 went left of the school and we went right. Daichi drove us back to the familiarity of our neighborhood.

"What house should we start at?" Tsukishima asked through the back window. Daichi pulled to a stop in front of his own.

"Mine." He turned the ignition off, putting the keys in his pocket and hopped out of the truck. "I need to get some things that are important to me. We can go to yours too."

We took out our weapons having them ready for any biters. Daichi led us up to his house opening it up and going inside, us trailing behind him. "You guys can go everywhere, but don't take a lot of my things, please." He said and we all nodded.

After checking all the rooms to make sure they're clear, we went to ransacking the place. I knew where everything was in this house because I spent most of my time here with Daichi. I went to the master bedroom and looked in the closet to find the First-Aid kit that they kept here. It was on a dark wood shelf. I took it and put it in my bag. Next, I went to the connecting bathroom to look for any medicine. The mirror could be moved from it's place and inside was Ibuprofen, Advil, cough medicine, Benadryl, razor head replacements, hair ties, and bobby pins. I put them all in my bag moving back into the bedroom to get another bag for the future things I'd get today. On the top shelf, there was a black duffle bag. I reached up and grabbed it. I slung it on my shoulder letting it hang empty until i filled it. I went to the kitchen to find Yamaguchi taking all the food from the cupboards and placing them into his own duffle bag resting on the granite counters.

"Need some help?" I asked startling him. Yamaguchi yelped and looked at me before chuckling.

"You scared me and yes."

I went to the drawers of the kitchen taking the can opener and putting it into my bag. I'd save the duffle bag for when the one on my back was filled. Moving along the drawers, i came across the junk drawer. There were batteries, flashlights, sunscreen, loose straws, a ruler, some small pliers and screwdrivers. I put everything except the ruler and sunscreen in my bag. It was getting fun now, so I unzipped the duffle bag filling it only slightly before we decided to move on. We all jumped back into the truck and drove to my house next, totally ignoring the other houses in the neighborhood.

Repeating the search process, we took out two biters inside my house this time. Thankfully they weren't my parents because I don't think I could handle that yet. I went to my room to get a few more pair of clothes and my favorite jacket that I had stupidly left behind. Out in the dining room there were shelves that had pictures of family members on it. I walked up to it and picked up one of my parents on their wedding day. I had already been born when they got married and I was held in my mother's arms with my dad next to her. I flipped it over and uncovered the backing to take it out. After setting the empty frame back down, I picked up another one. This time it was of my family on a trip to the United States. My dad had asked a stranger to take the picture of us. We all looked so happy. I repeated the same actions as before and folded the two pictures up, placing them in the horizontal pocket of my backpack.

We ransacked the place the best we could with only three people and then headed out to go to Yamaguchi's house, then Tsukishima's.

 

* * *

 

 

When we got back to the school, the sun was starting to go down. Group 1 was already there unloading the tower of mattresses from the back. Everyone pitched in taking one per two people. They also had bags filled with rope and sheets to hang in between the beds. Everyone got a full-sized bed with two pillows and two blankets. The tallest of the groups were the ones to hang the rope for the dividers. It stretched over a third of the room with three dividing ropes in between the beds. They took the non-fitted sheets and close pinned them to the ropes. Then another sheet was pinned the the front of the bed to seal the deal. They helped the other room while we made the beds. Sheets were put on the beds with a pillow and blanket for each of us. Daichi and I shared a bed, Asahi and Noya shared another and Tanaka and Hinata shared one.

After setting up the rooms we emptied our bags in the correct rooms and then it was time for dinner. We had canned beans and soup again with some crackers and water to wash it all down. We needed to find out a place to put a fire place to have hot foods, but that's for the future.

After dinner, I went to bed and Daichi followed behind me. We wouldn't be sleeping for a while because of the insomnia that plagued us. I stripped out of the dirty clothes behind the curtain and off to the side of the bed. I pulled out my favorite jacket slipping it over my bare chest and put some black shorts. Daichi changed out of his day clothes too and into sleepwear. We plopped down onto the bed. Daichi pulled me close until we were face to face. He kissed me, bringing his hand up to to cup my cheek. His lips lingered on mine for a few seconds before he spoke. "I haven't gotten to do that in a while." He kissed me again, this time it was longer.

"We've been busy." I whispered. Daichi grabbed one of my hands and brought it to his lips kissing my knuckles. I blushed, though he could not see it from the darkness of the room.

"I know, but I have you now." He let go of my hand and brought it down to my back to draw our bodies closer. Daichi was a furnace of heat and it felt nice from the cold that filled the rooms at night.

"I love you, Koushi." He whispered.

"I love you, too."

 


	6. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this one, but I hope you enjoyed otherwise

The next thing needed to do was fortify this place. Walls, buses, literally anything could be used to keep them out if you do it correctly. Our home was cleared out and safe, but that was only _this_ building. The others weren't and they'd probably stay that way because we don't have the guns, nor man power to keep everything watched. The campus wasn't small that's for sure, so we'd just stick to this building and the courtyard in front of it. This would take some time, but it the long run, it better be worth it.

Everyone was resting now. Breakfast was eaten about an hour ago, but since no ones gotten to rest since it all happened, we definitely needed it. Usually we all hung out and ate meals in Room 1- the room Daichi, Hinata, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka and I slept in - during the day. On yesterday's run Kuroo's group brought back other things besides mattresses. Gray unfolding tables were brought back and Akaashi even grabbed three decks of cards. True boredom savers if you ask me. I sat in a lawn chair with my sketch book in front of me just drawing what I thought was a deer girl of some sorts. Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kageyama and Hinata sat at the table playing what sounded like 'Go Fish'. Occasionally you'd hear someone complain while the others laughed. The end of the world was actually quite boring if you ask me. I did have my solar charger so I wouldn't have to worry about not having my phone, unless it broke.

"Does anyone still have a phone that is still on and working? We need some music." Noya asked. Lots of 'nos' and apologies went around.

"I do. I only have 53% though, so it can't be for long." Akaashi held his phone out.

"Your phone is good because the speakers are loud." Bokuto stated.

"Does anyone have any genre requests?" He unlocked his phone and started swiping the screen probably looking for something that everyone would like.

"Just don't play the heavier stuff, babe, and it should be fine." Kuroo said rearranging his cards.

"Once again, I'm not your babe." Akaashi clicked on a song then locked his phone, flipping the screen over so that the speakers were facing up.

They went back to playing their game and I went back to drawing. Daichi was writing stuff down on a piece of paper I gave him. He was making faces and sighing while tapping the pencil on his chin occasionally. I didn't pay attention to it until his sighs got heavier.

"Something wrong, Dai?" I asked looking to him.

"Uh, kinda actually. We're gonna need more things if we're gonna want to survive the winter. Since we don't have the luxury of heaters and fireplaces anymore, plus were going to need heavier blankets and clothing if we don't want to freeze. Its already cold as fuck at night." Daichi slumped back in his seat, stress was obviously getting the better of him.

"We'll make it work, Dai, don't worry. We'll go on more runs to get those things." I reassured him.

"First of all we need to build walls so that we can expand out of this building. We can take stuff from hardware stores and drive buses to close off everything. We'll reinforce the buses, build gates...we can do it. I know we can." Daichi whispered the last part. He was putting a lot of faith in us, which is good, it meant that he trusted us.

"We'll be fine Daichi." I leaned over to pat his knee.

Rest time was cut short for the day after Daichi told me those things. He asked everyone to get ready to start the day. They did as they were asked and put the cards away. Everyone grabbed their weapons for protection and started to head out. Daichi explained what needed to be found for today's runs. Group 1 and 3 would go out while Group 2 would stay behind. Daichi gave them a list to complete and sent them on their way. They had until sundown to get everything and come back. The list included things like nails, hammers, working gloves, chains and heavy duty locks, seed packets, gardening stuff, wooden pallets, and much more. It'd be a big load to get, but they said they could do it and Daichi gave them the name of the nearest hardware store, letting them go.

The chilly October winds swept through the rooms and halls sending shivers down my spine. The fact that it hasn't snowed yet was surprising. Perhaps next month it'll start. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked back to Room 1. Yamaguchi was reading a book at the table with Tsukishima sitting in the lawn chair, eyes closed and feet extended. Outside the quiet room was the groaning sounds of Biters. The fact that you could hear them loud and clear despite being on the second floor was worrying. There was an irrational fear that what if 'maybe they're inside and going to kill us!' was on repeat in my head. I knew that, no, that's not going to happen, but it didn't matter.

Nights were the worst though. These thoughts fueled my dreams, turning them into nightmares and making my life hell. They didn't always happen though, as some of my dreams were happy like they should. Waking up with a cold sweat over my forehead and feeling like the room was suffocating momentarily before Daichi would hold me and whisper reassuring promises into my ears until I fell back asleep. I hated waking him up and profusely apologized the next day, but he'd say it was fine and that 'that's what boyfriends are for' before we'd start the day. We needed to have these walls and soon or I don't know how long it'll be until they _do_ make their way inside destroying everything we've already worked so hard for.

Daichi had gone to the roof to check it out. Dark clouds were covering the otherwise blue sky outside meaning that it'd rain soon. That rain would then turn to sleet, then snow and we don't have fire to counteract it. Speaking of fire, we should do something about that or we will definitely freeze.

I sat down at the chair I was drawing in earlier and took out the folded picture I took from my house yesterday and held it in my hands. After unfolding it, I just sat there looking at it. To make the mood even better, the light pitter patter of rain came down hitting the windows. The photo was of my family on vacation. My dad had his arm wrapped around my mother's waist with my brother and I standing next to them. My little brother was at a friend's house spending the night when shit hit the fan. He spent a lot of time at his friends house and every time we came to get him, he'd complain. I was in the room when my mom named him. She held him close and named him Kai. I was eight when he was born and he's nine now. Kai looked a lot like our mom before she started dying over her graying hair. He had brown hair and golden eyes like my dad. He was too young to die, but growing up in this hell wouldn't be any better. He could be alive, but it's highly unlikely. His friend lived right outside of the city and that was the place that got bombed almost a week ago. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes to match the crying skies. I blinked them back trying my hardest not to cry. _Now's not the time._ I thought.

The rain didn't let up for a good hour or two. Daichi had come back went from being on the roof, but he wasn't soaked. The skies stayed a gray color even after it stopped which meant that it could start up again. The clock in the classroom read 4:30 before there were doors opening. The groups had come back and asked for help to move everything into the armory before it started to rain again.

"We got everything on the list." Kuroo said.

"Great." Daichi said before going back for a second trip to the trucks.

We didn't eat lunch, but didn't eat until it was actually dinner time. In the mean time, Daichi leaned in. "Wanna burn?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded smiling.

"Hey, now, no whispering dirty things into each others ears." Kuroo said. Akaashi hit him.

"Don't be vulgar." He scolded. Kuroo rubbed his shoulder where he had hit him. 

"We were gonna go burn...if anyone wanted to join they can come..?" Daichi offered.

"I'm down." Kageyama got up and Kuroo did too.

"Anyone else? Going once...going twice," Akaashi sat up too. Kuroo rose his eyebrows surprised. "Going thrice? Okay well we'll be in the hallways by the bathroom so we don't bother you guys."

"Have fun." Someone said, but we were following Daichi out of the room with his box in hand. I grabbed three water bottles before following after them.

We walked down the hall and sat at the end if it by the stairwell that led to the roof. It didn't matter that we were sitting down here, the smell would travel to the rooms unless we blew it out the window. The five of us sat down in a circle. Daichi opened his shoe box and a slight amount of smell was released. Daichi had enough in his collection for all five of us to have a piece of it. He picked up his cloth wrapped bong and mason jar before closing the box and setting it off to the side. Daichi made a bowl and then stopped.

"Any of you, except Suga and Kageyama, ever done this before?" He asked. Kuroo shook his head no, but Akaashi nodded.

"I've used other things just not a bong." Kuroo said leaning back on his hands.

"Okay well you put your mouth up to it like this and before you start inhaling, let out all of the air in your lungs so you can take as much as you can," Daichi demonstrated for Kuroo and Kageyama. "And while someone, or yourself is lighting it, you suck in air. Then when you've just ran out of breath, you pull this out and inhale in all the smoke. Simple." Daichi held put it in the middle. "Anyone want greens?"

"Could I? I haven't burned in a while." Akaashi asked hovering his hand around the bong.

"Sure. Here's the lighter." Daichi said placing the lid of the mason jar back, but not screwing it back on. Akaashi took the lighter and brought the bong up to his lips. He exhaled before lighting a corner of the bowl inhaling. Milky clouds of smoke staked on top of each other. Akaashi inhaled a lot, obviously having good lungs, before taking out the stem and inhaling the milky smoke.

He held it in for three seconds before exhaling into the middle of the circle. Akaashi only coughed a couple times not needing water.

"Dam, babe, that was a big hit." Kuroo said chuckling.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna say anything about that anymore." Akaashi said in defeat. He passed it to Kuroo on his left along with the lighter. Kuroo followed Akaashi, but couldn't take as big a hit as Akaashi. Kuroo blew out the smoke, coughing, not used to the punch it packed. Daichi passed a water bottle to Kuroo and he took it gratefully. Next was Kageyama who only needed one hit to get him high as a plane. Daichi repacked it before handing it to me then him. 

"How long have you been doing this stuff, Akaashi?" Kuroo asked leaning in closer to him.

"I used to party a lot before this all happened, you know that Kuroo-san." Akaashi said. "I also used to do bad things, too, at those parties. I'd do much harder stuff than weed."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking." I asked politely.

"Um...acid, ecstasy, sometimes shrooms." Akaashi half smiled kind of embarrassed. "I kind of regret it now, but it made me feel good, so that's all that mattered to me."

"Goin' deep with story time today." Daichi chuckled.

"I didn't have a good home life. I didn't get abused, but I didn't have the parenting that kids should have, so I resorted to other things to make me feel better." Akaashi said lightly.

"Well, since we're going deep, anyone else wanna share?"

"Have you ever watched someone you love die?" Kuroo asked slurring over his words from the THC.

"No," We all said collectively.

"I have," He whispered.

"Who?" Akaashi asked, swaying in his place.

"Kenma. He was taken from me from those monsters," He placed his hands together and Akaashi placed a hand on Kuroo's shaking ones. "I watched as he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and those _things_ grabbed him and tore him to shreds." Kuroo didn't cry, he just lifted his head giving us a sad smile. "I'm okay now, so don't worry." he reassured us.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said and he just nodded his head.

"Can I have another hit?" He asked and Daichi nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many things happened, but you got to see what Akaashi was like beforehand :)


	7. Disasterology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic! At The Fan Fiction #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Some things happening this chapter:
> 
> \- Lots of blood  
> -Violence  
> -Torture (kind of ?)
> 
> @ yams: i'm sorry :')
> 
> "Can we create something beautiful and destroy it?"

**\----One Month Later----**

 

Yamaguchi's Point of View:

It was December now and the snowy winter's wind blew through the crack in the window. It lightly blew the sheets dividing our beds. The firsts snow happened last week and ever since then the snow's been coming and going. We had gotten thicker blankets since then, but there always seemed to be a draft under the covers. I pulled the covers farther over my face and snuggled up to Tsukki. He only groaned and thankfully he didn't wake or he'd be in a pissy mood. Bokuto's snoring could be heard next to us along with Kuroo's muttering. Being in Room 2 was kind of hard to sleep in because it was never completely quiet. It wasn't a problem for them because they were making the noises keeping me up. Sometimes Akaashi would yank the sheets and hit Bokuto telling him to shut up or move on his side, but this would only help for an hour or two before he changed his sleeping position.

Not being able to fall back asleep, I groaned sitting upright. Tsukki rolled over, and exhaled before going silent. He was a heavy sleeper, so I didn't have to be too careful when removing the covers. I placed the comforter over him before grabbing my thick jean jacket that was hanging on a nail and slipping it on. The ticking clocks' hands said that it was almost 5:50. The sun was just starting to rise and so I opted for getting ready for the day. We couldn't start a fire until everyone was up, so I just head towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. The tooth past that we all shared was half way gone and we had to go from brushing twice a day, to only once to conserve it until we found more. Removing the layer of fuzz off my teeth felt good and it left my mouth minty fresh.

So far, the surrounding neighborhoods and department stores had either been picked clean by us and other survivors, overrun, or burnt to the ground. Keeping Biters out is a lot harder than you'd think. Teams would go on fence duty to clear out the ones that had started to push against the gates and buses we had built up. Not a lot would make their way to the school, but it took a good day to get rid of them before more came the next day. Suga and Akaashi would go to the roofs of buildings to scout while tending to the garden Suga started up there.

It was most mornings I'd be the only one awake, but sometimes Akaashi would join me because Bokuto's snoring was too loud to sleep through. Today wasn't one of those days though as I sat alone in a chair looking out through the once classroom's window. It was the same as every morning, the snow collected on the ground covering a few inches of the concrete, while the faint banging on the metal cars was heard from where I sat. Though this morning seemed a bit different. It wasn't the black smoke that pillared up into the atmosphere a few miles away, but the shooting and distant screams. I sat up, squinted my eyes and leaned into the glass fogging it up with my breath. It wasn't long before two Hummers came riding up at the front entrance of the school. They stopped and got out of their cars and from where I was, I couldn't tell their genders, but it looked like they were prepared to fight by the looks of how many people came out. It was probably as many people as we had and that was a lot. Twelve was a lot to be honest.

They took out some of the Biters without the use of their guns getting closer to wear we were. From the front of the school, it was very visible that we were here. The school buses were lined up far out enough and the wire fences we put up (with much struggle) were also visible. My eyes widened as they got closer, one took notice that I was there. It was a man in his mid 30's and the people we was with were all men too, some looking older and some younger. They brought their hands up to their eyes to shelter it from the falling snow, then called some one over to them, they looked up at the window and I shut the curtain back over the window blocking their view from me.

My heat was beating so hard I could hear it in my ears. Why were they here? _To take what we have obviously._ How can I get rid of them without everyone waking up? _Kill them._

No! I wasn't a murderer. I couldn't hurt anyone. The only person I was capable of hurting was myself, so no one else had to hurt. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts. I didn't need to remember what was hidden away from anyone to see. When I went to lift the curtains again to see if they were there still, they were no where in sight. _Crap._ I stood from my spot in a chair and rushed to the door, opening it as quietly as I could. I knew I needed to wake someone up, but that went straight through me. All I thought about was finding where they were. I grabbed my gun and knife on my way out and jogged out to the stairwell that's lead me to the place where we washed our clothes. As soon as I opened the door, I was met with the freezing air. I started to shake, not only from fear, but from the cold that wracked my body. I walked into the second year's building where we cut off the fence and walked in.

As I walked, there wasn't anything in sight thankfully, but you could hear gruff voices from somewhere on the floor. It was obvious they had broken the chains that locked the front and back of that building and were coming straight for us. I ducked behind a fallen filling cabinet and waited until their voices became distant again before taking a peak. Big mistake. One of the men were right at the end of the hallway whistling. I immediately duck back under the top of the cabinet and prayed he didn't see me.

"Huh?" The man stopped his whistling. "Hey! I think I saw something!" He called out to his friends.

"Shut up! You'll wake the people who live here!" Someone whisper yelled back to him. "We're supposed to sneak in, take their food and whatever else we find, kill them and get out, _quietly_. Don't screw this up."

"Sorry boss."

"And quit that whistling. It's too early for that shit." The boss, or whatever scolded him again. "These people have a pretty good set up and probably have a lot of good stuff so don't go fucking up or you'll end up like them."

"Sorry, but I swear I saw something by that filing cabinet." _Great._

"Then go see what it is."

There were footsteps closing in and I silently cursed my self for being so stupid. There was no place to go and soon the footsteps came right to me. I looked up and saw him. The color left my face instantly as he grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I struggled to get out of his grip, but his grasp around my arms had me in place.

"Well looky what we have here." The man smirked. "Hey boss I found something!"

"Shut your yellin'." The 'boss' came around the corner, then stopped when he saw me struggling in this man's arms.

"You're the person from the window earlier." He walked closer to me. I've never been this scared in my life. I should have just woke someone else up and not gone alone. I'm so stupid. "Now that I get a better look at you, you're a pretty one." He rubbed his thumb over my cheek. Disgusting. It was absolutely disgusting. Only Tsukki could touch me like that, not some gross stranger. I turned my head at his touch.

"What's your name pretty boy?" He asked me. I didn't say anything. He slapped me, feeling the pang of ion instantly inside my mouth. "I said," He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "What's your name." He demanded. I still didn't answer, instead spitting in his face. He looked pissed as he wiped away my spit. A swing to my stomach sent me to my knees with a cry of pain as the man who was holding me let go of my arms. He kicked me again in my ribs and I let out another cry of pain.

"It won't matter after we're through with you." He kicked my head sending my vision into a black abyss.

 

Tsukishima's Point of View:

 

I woke up alone. Bokuto wasn't snoring anymore thank god, but Kuroo was still mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. I usually woke up alone because Yamaguchi was an early riser, so I didn't look further into it. I got out of the warmish blankets and put on my shoes along with my jacket. There was commotion in the room, probably just talking about what the day was going to be about. After opening the sheets, I noticed that Yamaguchi wasn't sitting in the chair he usually sat in. Furrowing my brows, I put on my glasses and walked out of the room and into Room 1.

"Have any of you seen Yamaguchi?" I asked.

A collective 'no' went around the room. "Maybe he's in the bathroom?" Suga suggested.

"I'll check." I walked out of the room and down the hall to where the bathroom was. Opening it I called out to him. "Yamaguchi?" No answer. Now I was starting to get worried. I looked around the floor more then took notice at the door that lead to the stairs. It was open just a crack. Maybe he went outside for some fresh air? It was freezing cold outside and I don't know why anyone would go out when they didn't need to, but I went anyway.

 Outside there was footprints leading to the second year's building. I was starting to get worried. No one ever went in there unless we needed to. It was chained shut from the other entrance, but we still never went in there. I opened the door and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary caught my eye, so I walked father into the building. No one was here and since there wasn't any footprints leading back into our main building, he should still be in here.

"Yamaguchi?" I called out. Nothing. I hummed, walking farther along. "Yamagu-" I cut myself off when I came across a small, smeared puddle of blood. It couldn't be a Biter's blood because how could they get in? I doubt they knew how to work bolt cutters, so someone must have gotten in. Next to the filing cabinet was a piece of paper with writing on it.

_We have your friend. Pretty boy with freckles if I believe so. You have an hour to come to the department store at the end of  Oak St. Don't even try and pull something because snipers will shoot you down instantly. Bring half of all your resources and we'll negotiate a trade._

_-H_

The blood drained from my face as I read the note. It was Yamaguchi's blood on the floor and they were hurting him, _my Yamaguchi_. My trembling legs hurriedly ran back to the everyone. I burst through Room 1. Whatever they we talking about earlier seized bringing their attention to me.

"Ah, Tsukishima, I was just about to look for y-"

I cut Daichi off. "Its Yamaguchi." I panted. "He's gone. Somebody took him!" I leaned against the door frame.

"What do you mean somebody took him?" Daichi stood up. "What happened?"

"He wasn't sitting by the window like he usually does in the mornings, so I checked the bathroom, but he wasn't there either, so I went outside. There were footprints leading into the second year's building, so I followed them. Then I found what I'm guessing was Yamaguchi's blood on the floor along with a note." I handed the note to Daichi and he read it to aloud.

"Well what are we doing sitting here? Lets go get him!" Daichi said and everyone got up abandoning the breakfast in their hands.

 

Yamaguchi's Point of View (Sorry for bouncing back and forth):

 

 I woke up in a chair, my hands and feet were bound by zip ties. My face hurt really badly from when they kicked me, but I couldn't touch my face or move at all basically. My struggling to move mt hands got the attention at the person standing at the closed door. From the looks of it, I was in the back of a room, but the lighting wasn't helping me confirm that.

"Ah you're awake pretty boy." The boss of the group said.

"Since you won't tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." He walked closer to me. "The name's Hotari." He extended his hand for me to shake, but my hands were tied. "Ah, my bad, you're all tied up." He laughed at himself like he just told a funny joke. I didn't laugh though, I was too afraid.

"Please just let me go." I pleaded. "I'll give you what you want, just don't hurt me." I had to resist the urge to cry.

"Isn't that sweet." He cooed, stroking my face before grabbing it roughly.  "You're pleading won't get you anywhere." He released my head and then stood back to lean on some boxes stacked up in the corner of the room.

"What do you want from us?"

"You're resources. Mainly food, water and guns. We're about to run low on those three things and we saw your fortress and thought: Jackpot. Most of the houses had been ransacked by the time we needed extras so we went to the school and saw that someone was living there. We watched you from the trees for about a day or two before we decided to move ahead with the plan."

"We can give you what you want just don't kill my friends." The urge to cry had become so strong, I let them fall.

"But where's the fun in that? You're a nice toy to play with and maybe you're other friends are just as pretty as you are? We could just take you and have our way with you before slitting your necks and leaving you to turn from blood loss." He played with a knife. "You know that black haired boy with the sniper who sits on the roof with the silver haired boy is pretty hot. And the blond boy in glasses who's always at the fence trying to get rid of the monsters is pretty cute, too." He taunted me.

"Don't talk about them like that!" I spat.

"Oh now you're angry." He chuckled. "It's a shame your friends aren't here to save yo-" There was a knock on the door. "What is it?" He called out angrily.

"His friends are here." Someone told Hotari.

"I see I was wrong," He told me. "Let them in." He ordered and then them man left. Hotari came over to me and brought the knife over to my feet, cutting the zip ties on my feet leaving the ones on my hands tied. "Lets go meet your friends." He grabbed my shoulders, pushing me forward before grabbing onto my right arm and pulling me with him. My wrists were going raw at all the friction I was causing making it painful whenever he pulled my arm too far ahead.

He dragged me into the front of the room, it having better lighting than the one I was in before. There were about twenty men all with guns in their hands pointed to my friends. Daichi and the others all had their own weapons, but Suga, Akaashi, Kageyama and Hinata were missing. Maybe they were keeping watch outside? Hotari roughly pushed me in front of everyone at a distance from my friends.

"Yamaguchi!" Tsukki called out stepping forward.

"Ah ah ah," he waved his finger warning Tsukki. "So that's your name? Yamaguchi. A pretty name to fit a pretty face." He put his arm around my waist and I felt bile rising to my throat.

"Don't you lay a hand on him!" Tsukki growled. I had never seen him so angry.

"Acting this way won't get you anywhere, blondie." Hotari smirked.

"We brought what you wanted." Daichi took the duffle bag off of his shoulder and dropped it to the ground kicking it a little towards us. "You asked for food, we'll give you food. Just give him back."

"We asked for half of everything you had." Tanaka and Asahi dropped two more bags to the floor and kicked them to us.

"There."

"Doesn't look like half to me." Hotari rose an eyebrow.

"Well we didn't have a lot to begin with."

He huffed. "Fine, but I could have sworn you had more people in your little family."

"They went missing yesterday," Daichi lied and Hotari bought it.

"What a shame. Well we'll be taking this, thanks." Hotari waved his hand and two men came forward taking the three bags.

"What happened to negotiating?" Daichi looked mad.

"I lied." He said simply. Hotari pulled me along with him as we walked into the crowd of armed men and some women.

"Then we lied about 'pulling something'." Daichi made a hand movement then four shots came through the glass doors of the store efficiently taking four men down. I ducked down taking shelter from the firing of bullets.

Daichi and the rest took cover behind objects and continued to shoot at the enemy. More shots came from outside the building meaning Suga and Akaashi were sniping people from outside along with Kageyama and Hinata's help. Thankfully the rain of bullets didn't hit any of our side of the fight, killing people left and right. I didn't know how they did it. I don't think I could ever kill someone. _Just myself._

I was still trapped in these zip ties and their leader was still alive shooting at my friends. I couldn't do much, but I had to do something, so I twisted my body making my feet in front of me before kicking the gun, _my gun,_ out of Hotari's hand sending it flying across the ground. With him distracted about where the gun went, I used all of leg force to kick his face. His head went flying to the side and blood dripped down his nose. He sneered wiping the blood from his face. I crawled away, rather awkwardly from Hotari's menacing hands, before a bullet came and hit him right in the back of the head. Blood splattered over my face as his lifeless body fell over my legs. I shimmied his heavy body off of my legs before going to his pockets to feel around with my feet before hitting something. I turned my back to him to try and grab whatever it was out. It happened to be my black pocket knife. I slowly, but surely got it open and used the serrated half to cut away at my binding. I got them off and brought my raw wrists in front of me to hold them. The edges of my wrists were bleeding, but it wasn't _so_ bad.

Fire soon seized and they stood up from the cover they sought. The enemy was dead and only minor injuries were on our half. Tsukki ran over to me and pulled me into a bone crunching hug. I hugged back, crying. This wasn't like him, so he must have been super worried. I would be too if someone I loved was taken from me. I was mostly numb, but the adrenaline pumping through my veins kept me going.

"Thank god you're okay." He whispered, then pulled back because I couldn't breathe.

"I'm okay." I breathed out. Lie. I was emotionally and physically drained, I felt dirty from them touching me, from them beating me, I felt done to simply put it.

Suga, Akaashi, Kageyama and Hinata came in. Suga had a cloth wrapped around his right eye with blood stained on it. "What happened?" Daichi got up and went to Suga's side.

"He only got the area around my eye. I'm okay, Daichi." Suga's warm voice reassured him.

"Let's get back so we can help the wounded." Daichi said and we high tailed it out of there after grabbing the bags they had planned to negotiate with.

 

Back at 'home', Suga, Asahi and I were being treated for our wounds. Asahi had been shot in the shoulder and the bullet had gone through, so they didn't have to fish it out. Suga had a gash about three inches long across his right eyebrow and temple. They fixed them up first and I was getting anxious. No one except Tsukishima knew what was underneath my sleeves. Years of self hatred for myself pilled up with the verbal abuse I received from my mother and the bullies at school into the purple and pink scars that lay etched into my forearms. Akaashi walked up to me with gauze and ointment in hand and I was shaking. I couldn't handle anymore judgement, but when he rolled up my sleeves to assess the damage done, I flinched. Akaashi looked at me before trying again, this time I let him because there was no other way he could help.

"It's okay Yamaguchi," Akaashi put his hands on mine reassuringly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our demons." Akaashi lifted his shirt showing off some faint lines on his hips. "See? I'm not allowed to judge." He put his shirt down and went to dressing the cuts on my wrists from being bound.

"You're all set. Now you have to remember to start away from water and replace the bandages tomorrow, then everyday after that until their healed." Akaashi said placing the gauze back into the First-Aid kit and closed it.

"Thank you." I said hopping off the table.

"No problem." He smiled before we joined everyone else in Room 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for next chapter folks :')


	8. A Match Into Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for this chapter :')
> 
> Some triggers possibly:  
> -Self harm  
> -Suicide
> 
> "Make me a promise here tonight. Love like a tidal wave, dreamless in early graves. Never want it to be this way."

Yamaguchi's Point of View:

We sat down to eat dinner that night. Everyone was sitting at the table we ate at with a gas burner at one end and Asahi making our food. The heat of the stove helped raise the temperature of  the room a bit, but not by much. We all looked like a mess, especially Suga. He had a square of gauze padding taped to his dirty face. We were all dirty _all the time._ Asahi insisted on making dinner despite being shot a few hours prior.

I sat at the end of the table next to Tsukki, just staring at the table and shaking my knee. I did that when I was nervous. Tsukki placed a hand on my knee to try and console me, but I jerked my knee away from the human contact. I hadn't spoken a word since I thanked Akaashi for tending my wounds and I could see the worry filled side glances from Tsukki in my peripheral vision. I kept my sight on the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world. When the paper bowls of canned chili and rice came around, I just stared at it. I always never had a strong apatite and after today, I definitely wasn't hungry. 

"Yamaguchi?" Tsukki tried to get my attention. "You need to try and eat something, please."

I shook my head slightly, then stood up to abandon my food. The back of my mind told me that I should've eaten something, but it wasn't strong enough to act upon. I went to the room next door and took off my shoes to get in bed. I was far from tired, but I just needed to be alone even if its not the best thing to do. I grabbed my backpack from my side of the bed and placed it in my lap. I opened the horizontal pocket and grabbed the picture inside of it. When Daichi took us back to our houses, I had grabbed a picture of my family. It was of me and my parents when we were all younger and before my home life was still good. Tsukki and his family had become my second family when mine turned to shit, but I still loved my own despite the hell they put me through.

I placed the picture on my knee while I took off my jacket leaving me in a grey, three-quarter sleeve sweatshirt. Blood had seeped through the bandages on my wrists and now stained the outside of the white gauze. Underneath the gauze held year old scars that had raised and turned white to only month old scars that were dark purple. My family would be so ashamed of me if they really knew. I didn't cry for them, I didn't when I saw them while we were on a run, their rotting corpses walking the streets. Their hollowed eye sockets and grey, glazed over eyes with blood splattered over their necks where they had been bitten. I didn't cry when I saw them trying to claw at me from where they were trapped between a wall and a car. I just walked over to them and drilled my knife into their rotted, softened skulls letting their bodies go limp and fall on the car's hood with a dull thud. They weren't suffering anymore or making others suffer. Maybe I could join them?

I'd join them and then we could go back to how it was before my mom lost her job and came home drunk almost every other night, sometimes with strange men. My dad knew, but he loved her too much to say anything. It didn't take much to die these days. You walk outside you risk you life, you wake up you risk your life. You're always in danger. No matter now many people you were with, no matter how many times 'the coast it clear', we'll all end up the same way. Dead.

Tsukki pulled the sheet open distracting me from my toxic thoughts and crouched down onto the bed. I looked to him and he just sighed before taking off his own shoes and sitting beside me. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No," I croaked out.

"They're all worried, you know. You haven't really spoken since we got you back, but it doesn't seem like you're all here."

"I'm fine."

"I think you're lying. Yamaguchi, I know when bad things happen to you, you take it out of yourself."

"I said I'm fine." My voice cracked.

"Let me be a good boyfriend and help you out," He held out his arms for me to hug him. I hesitantly crawled over to him, still feeling jumpy from having strangers' hands touch me. I sat on my legs in between his. Tsukki pulled me into his chest and that's when I lost it. Fat tears welled up in my eyes and flowed over staining my cheeks. Sobbed wracked my body as I shook into Tsukki's tight embrace.

"I just want it to end!" I cried out. "I don't want to live like this, Tsukki! I want to go home."

"You are home, Yams." He brushed my bangs out of my face and placed them behind my ears.

"I can't take this much longer. I'm broken! So, so broken and living in this broken world isn't helping. Why do you even stay with someone like me? You should be with someone who is outgoing and happy, not someone who hurts themselves and fakes a smile." I sighed. The tears weren't coming as heavy as they were, instead falling silently as Tsukki held me.

"I don't care about those things. I love you for you and just because you're broken doesn't mean you're unlovable."

I hummed not really believing him, but his kind words were nice to hear. I leaned out of his grasp and turned away.

"I'll leave you alone until I help them clean up from dinner, okay?" He got up.

I nodded and curled into myself clutching onto the picture, feeling tired. I fell into a dreamless sleep soon after my head hit the pillow.

 

 

The next morning, I woke up feeling hungry after not eating dinner. Tsukki was gone, but you could hear shuffling and muttering coming from Kuroo and Bokuto's share bed. It was the same words that always seemed to come from his mouth, "Kenma, please." Or, "Leave me alone." Or, "Come back." It was obvious that his childhood friend's death was eating away at his sanity and Kuroo would sometimes wake up with bloody scratch marks on his shoulders. We all saw them, but no one brought it up.

Breakfast was bland and tasteless like usual. Groups 1 and 2 were going on a run while Group 3 held down the fort. We were running low on medical supplies after yesterday. We didn't have a lot to begin with because no one got hurt that often except for the occasional scrape of the arm or getting nicked on something. There was a hospital 10 miles away so that was our destination. We geared up with empty bags and weapons before heading out. Nishinoya and Tanaka opened the gates to from the teacher's parking lot and let us drive out.

Thankfully there wasn't any trouble on the way there, but that was soon gone. Once we pulled up to the hospital's front entrance, there was already half a dozen Biters in the parking lot. We hurried out of the truck and immediately took them. We advanced into the building taking out three more that were behind the glass doors. It wasn't a big hospital, maybe leaning more towards a clinic-sized building, but it was long meaning lots of rooms to check, which we didn't have time for. We only cleared out the rooms we search while two people stayed outside the room to stand guard.

The rooms were very full of supplies. We skipped over the needles and IV drip bags not needing them and instead went for the pain killers, band-aids, disinfectants and alcohol wipes, gauze pads, medical tape and other tidbits. Once our bags were of a good weight, we decided to leave. On our way out we got cut off by twenty or so Biters, way too much for eight people to take once.

"Shit. Go back and around." Daichi said as we started to shoot them. They dropped to the floor, but got too close for comfort. We ran back farther into the building through the winding hallways. The noise attracted the attention of hiding Biters. They joined the growing mob of Biters. I was trailing behind everyone else not seeing the urge to run away as much as them. I definitely didn't want to get eaten by them, no, if I were to die it would be by my own hands, not some teeth. I picked up the pace a little bit following them until we made a full 360 degrees back to the front entrance.

"There's more coming up ahead." Bokuto said. We all shot them as we made our way out of the building. The glass sliding door were shattered and the glass lay on the ground. As soon as Akaashi stepped onto the glass, he went down to the ground landing on the glass.

He swore and cried out. There was a shard of glass sticking out of his left hand and blood seeped out from the gash.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto ran back to him and hoisted him up and they jogged back to the truck. Daichi hopped in the drivers seat while Suga got in the passenger's with the rest of us hopping in the very back.

I took my backpack off my shoulders and pulled the zippers open. "Come here." I motioned for Akaashi to sit by me. Kuroo moved out of the way and he took his place. I took out some hydrogen peroxide that I had gotten along with a roll of gauze sealed in plastic. "This is gonna hurt." I took his left hand in one mine using my other hand to remove the shard of glass in bedded in his skin. He whimpered as I pulled the bloody piece of glass from his palm. I ripped off a piece of my shirt and used it to put pressure on his bleeding wound.

After about five minutes of heavy pressure, I lifted the bloody piece of shirt off of his hand. It had stopped bleeding almost completely so I opened the bottle of peroxide to pour on his wound. I poured enough just so that it started to fizz. Akaashi went to clench his fist, but I held it open. "It needs to be cleaned or you'll get an infection." I opened up the gauze and started to wrap up his hand making it tight, but not enough so that it would start to throb. I tucked the end piece into a fold and then gave his hand back.

"Thanks." He held his hand in his other.

"Well you helped me yesterday, so I thought I'd return the favor."

 

We made it back to the school where Hinata and Tanaka stood watch, waiting for our return. They opened the gates and we drove in. The snow was starting to collect again on the concrete and as we walked, our footprints left a trail from the truck to the inside of the building. Akaashi explained what happened to his hand as we walked up the stairs and into the infirmary/food supply. Everyone dumped their bags and sorted the items by category.

I found my way up to Room 2. Akaashi was napping on the bed he shared with Kageyama, but Kageyama was out on fence duty. My bed was closest to the door, so as I walked in, I pulled open the sheet to sit down. I needed a break.

After yesterday, the bad thoughts came swirling back to me. They lay dormant until something released them. I took out my pocket knife that sat in my pocket and opened it. It was somewhat clean despite the dried blood from taking out some Biters. I turned it in my hands. A slight pain went through my finger as it accidentally cut thumb. I furrowed my brows and brought my thumb to my mouth to suck the blood off. I bit the inside of my cheek as I brought the knife to my wrist, dragging it slowly, horizontally just above the gauze bandage. Blood immediately dripped down from the cut and onto my jeans. There went my month clean. I did it again right next to the first one, this time a little deeper. The white muscle underneath my skin showed before crimson took its place. I felt my heart beating, the adrenaline pumping through my veins and out through the cuts on my arms. I made sure not to get any on the bed or Tsukki would be disappointed in me.

 _I was disappointed in me_. The blood was pouring out of my forearm and running onto my jeans in a pool. I felt high, I felt happy. This wasn't something you should be happy about, but it numbed the pain I felt inside. This could be my way out. I had what I needed to do it. A sharp blade taken to my artery vertically would end it. I could be free. Akaashi was sound asleep and everyone else was busy taking care of things outside. I wasn't any help to them. I was only consuming resources and taking up space. Sure, Tsukki loved me, but did he _really?_ I wasn't able to be loved. People like me don't get to find happiness. They say suicide isn't the answer, but they don't give you a better one.

With all these thoughts whirling in my head, I took the sharp blade to my arm and dug it into my forearm pulling it vertically. I repeated on the other side and watched as The blood spurted out of my arms and onto the hanging sheets and onto the bed beneath me. I layed back as the loss of blood made me feel dizzy. It hurt a bit, but it was nothing I had felt before. Soon the world before me started to fade into black. I closed my eyes and smiled knowing that I'd be in a better place soon.

 

Tsukishima's Point of View:

 

I walked out of the bathroom feeling the need to check on Yamaguchi. He said he was tired and wanted to nap, so I let him. Dinner would be in an hour or two so I wanted to wake him so he didn't mess up his sleeping pattern. I pulled open the door to Room 2 and what caught my eye was horrifying. I felt the air leave my lungs as I opened the blood stained sheet.

"Oh my god," I whimpered. Tears clouded my vision as I tried to grasp at what was before me. "Yamaguchi?" His arms were both cut and blood weakly spilled from his arms. "Why!" I raised  my voice.

"Whats going on- Oh my god," Akaashi placed his hand over his heart, teary eyes wide in disbelief. I picked up Yamaguchi's limp body and cradled him in my arms. He had a small smile permanently etched onto his ghostly pale skin. 

"Go get someone!" I sobbed into Yamaguchi's hair.

"Okay." Akaashi stumbled out of the room. "Daichi! Someone help!" He yelled into the hallways, his voice carried away as he ran down the stairs.

"Why?" I lifted my hand covered in his blood to brush the fallen strands of hair out of his face. His blood smeared over his cheeks adding some color to his pale white skin.

Daichi came bursting through the door along with everyone else. His face paled when he saw what was happening. There was a collective gasp and Suga put his hand over his mouth.

"What happened?" He turned to me.

"I-I was asleep. I didn't hear him come in." Akaashi said.

"I just found him like this. He's going to turn." Another sob wracked my body as I took the knife that killed Yamaguchi, my boyfriend, into my shaking hands. I drove the knife into his skull so that he didn't become one of them.

"Everyone clear out." Daichi said sadly. He pushed everyone out of the room and then came back in to help me.

"We should bury him." He placed a hand on my shaking shoulder. I nodded.

Daichi helped take Yamaguchi's body to lay him down on the bed. Daichi shed a tear as we carefully took the sheets he was laying on and wrapped his body up with them. "You don't have to do this, Tsukishima." He looked at me.

"I _need_ to. I loved him," My voice broke. Daichi grabbed his head and I grabbed his legs as we carefully took Yamaguchi down to the courtyard to bury him. Everyone else followed behind with solemn looks cast upon their sad and tired features. It was snowing again. The light flakes of snow fell on our heads and shoulders, some melting as they hit our warm bodies. Kuroo grabbed a shovel and started to dig in the snow covered grass.

It took maybe half an hour to dig the grave that would shelter Yamaguchi. He was far away from this world and I half envied him. There was a patch of blood that seeped through the sheet. I picked up his top half and started to drag him into the hole.

"Here let m-" Kuroo went to grab his feet.

"No! I can do this myself." I yelled and Kuroo backed away.

I put him into the hole and whispered, "Goodbye my love," Before crawling out of the hole and grabbing the shovel to bury Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me


	9. With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not uploading these past weeks, I couldn't really find the words to write and school's been a pain in the ass as usual *sigh* 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed regardless :) 
> 
> Also Tsukishima is OOC in this story...kind of like everyone else so just go along with it and I'm trying to make them as themselves too.

Suga's Point of View:

 

Its been a long three days after Yamaguchi's death. Though he was very quiet, his presence has been missed. Tsukishima seems to be taking it the hardest and that's acceptable as Yamaguchi was his boyfriend. Everyday Tsukishima would go out into the Second Year's building, all day, and then right before dinner, he'd come back with the same sad look on his face. Yamaguchi was the only one to make him happy and now that he's gone, he hasn't smiled since. We left him alone like we should as when we do try to talk to him, Tsukishima would just stare off into space. He'd come back to us when he was ready, and his grief would last however long he wishes it to.

Group 3 was on fence duty today. The winds were picking up, bringing heavy snow fall with them. The frost over the windows was almost completely covered. Water wasn't so hard to come by as it fell from the sky, so just heating up some snow was all that was needed. Dark heavy clouds painted the sky as the wind wiped through the campus. They had come back inside covered in sleet.

"Che~ Its too cold out there to do anything." Hinata dropped the crowbar as the rest filed in behind him. Above their scarves, were rose pink cheeks and noses icy cold from standing outside. Inside wasn't much warmer, maybe a by a few degrees. The heating had gone out along with the power back when it all started. There was a small fire inside inside one of the desks. The slightly damp wood crackled under the heat as we sat trying to warm ourselves up.

The light throbbing of my right eye from being sliced when trying to save Yamaguchi was distracting me. It wasn't infected or anything thankfully, but it was just hard to see with one of your eyes covered. They didn't cut my eye, bless myself for moving out of the way in time, but the scar it would leave would be some story. It did need stitches, but taping it shut in hopes that would be good enough was the best we could do. Their knife left a jagged cut just above my eyelid and through the arch in my eyebrow.

Anyways, news was passed from Group 1 and Group 3 back to us stating that any means of going into town was basically suicide. After coming back from a run yesterday to try and get more food to our continuously dwindling supply, they informed us that having such a huge group attracted too many Biters and left them cornered in an alleyway one too many times trying to run away. They made it back safely, but in future runs they'd need to go in only one group at a time. They streets were crawling with them. They're decaying stench filled our noses anytime we got close to them making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was gross and not pleasant at all. When we did go on top of buildings to get a birds eye view of the Biters, you couldn't see a street that didn't have at least five or more walking them. They said the Biters were especially plentiful where there lots of people everyday. Examples being shopping malls, any big building that held businesses, neighborhoods, or just the largely populated town in general. Its like they were collecting themselves in a huge group to trample through every place they went.

"We should expand our searching." Bokuto suggested.

"I agree." Akaashi nodded his head.

"These places were picked clean," Kuroo pointed his index finger to about ten places on the map whilst I took my slowly dying sharpie to cross them off. "And these places were overrun, but the stores that we saw didn't look like lots of people got in there." I took a red pen to circle them.

"It doesn't leave us a lot of places to go now that you look at the map." Daichi sounded agitated, but who could do anything about it. There were almost thirty black 'X's across various stores, shopping malls and residential areas. And the ratio of red marks to black ones was depressing.

"This town is just about dry with resources." Kageyama scowled at the map covered in markings. "We need to go farther out to get actual good things. When we do go out, its the sad can of food here and there, or the Biter infested streets making us have to turn around and go somewhere else."

"Lots of these neighborhoods are burned down from the fallen electrical wires or whoever or _whatever_ burned them down." Akaashi pointed to the four surrounding neighborhoods that had "BURNT" written in big red letters.

"Well the next time a run is needed, we can go about fifty miles from the school in any direction, but going that far will need more gas, which is also getting hard to find, and it'll take more than just a day to go that far and back." I said.

"Well I think we're done looking at the map today." Daichi said and we all walked away from it. About two weeks ago we taped it up on the wall so it wasn't such a hassle to unfold it every time we needed it.

Group 2 was basically just Daichi and I. After Yamaguchi died, Tsukishima is outside most of the day, but it was doable. The gusty winds has gotten worse and it seemed like there was going to be a storm out. Since the sun was covered and there hasn't been power in the past month, the rooms were dark and gloomy. Snow fell upon the pavement outside and covered the ground like a white sheet. Though the outside was way too windy and the snow hit against the windows covering it in a thin curtain, the snow was pretty. I had always loved the winter time, except for the heavy snow storms which would occasionally cut out the power and school would be cancelled (a slight plus). The atmosphere was far from happy though. With basically two people gone, it's been uncomfortably quiet (besides Kageyama and Hinata's bickering). There hasn't been a snide remark from Tsukishima in days and though it was mildly annoying, it was normal. Now, its not.

Everyone was sitting inside around the flickering flames of the lowly lit fire. Firewood couldn't be gathered due to the snow and when it could be, it was soaking wet and unable to burn. We had turned to burning the many books that lined the bookshelves of the library. It was kind of hard to burn books, but we wouldn't have a source of warmth if we didn't. We'd keep a few, burn a few and tear out the pages of others to crumple up and stick inside our jackets to use as insulation.

Tsukishima had just walked into the room as Nishinoya fed the flames with more books. He silently sat down in the chair that Yamaguchi always sat in. There was a small streak of blood across his left cheek and the left side of his glasses were cracked. I got up from my seat next to Daichi and sat next to Tsukishima in the chair next to him.

"Need some help?" I asked softly. Tsukishima jerked his head to me and looked at me for a second before nodding his head silently. "I'll be right back." I got up from my seat and without making a noise, went to the next room over to grab the small First-Aid kit we had stored on a shelf. I grabbed it and walked back to where he was waiting. 

Tsukishima was still sitting with his leg moving up and down anxiously. His eyes were fixed on the ground. I sat down next to him and his leg stopped moving and his eyes moved to me. I opened the kit and took out and alcohol wipe, Neosporin and a band-aid as the cut didn't look very big. He took off his glasses and held them in his hand as I opened the wipe to wipe off the blood.

"This may sting." I carefully wiped off the blood and disinfected the small gash. Tsukishima only twitched his left eye in response. "What happened to your glasses?" I asked.

"I ran into a shelf and they fell off and cracked."

"So even Mr. Salt bumps into things." Hinata snickered.

"Quiet pipsqueak, I'm not in the mood." He monotonously said looking at Hinata with sad, tired eyes. He moved the dark blue sleeve of his right arm over his pale hand away from sight.

"Whatever." Hinata huffed and went back to join Tanaka and Nishinoya's conversation.

"All done." I placed the band-aid on his cheek and then sat back in the chair.

"Thanks." Tsukishima sat up.

"No dinner?" I asked. He shook his head 'no' then walked out of the room into the one across the hall. I watched as he opened the curtain to the bed he once shared with Yamaguchi and then he disappeared from sight. I hummed sadly then watched from my seat as everyone talked amongst themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

December's almost over now. Daichi's watch says its the 22nd now. Christmas would be soon, but that was the least of our concern now. Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto and Daichi are having a heated discussion about something. You could tell its important as no one ever raised their voices. Through the halls you could hear bits and pieces of what they're talking about. About two days ago, we checked the food supply to find that there is only about a cardboard case full of assorted canned foods left to eat. We had been rationing all this time and it seems we couldn't stop the depleting source of food.

It was snowy day, though the snow wasn't falling heavy like it had been before. Now it fell like sifted flour through a strainer. Group 1 was out trying to find food and Group 3 was on fence duty. Daichi was keeping Tsukishima busy today with teaching him how to clean a handgun.

"How do you even know how to do this?" Tsukishima asked as he struggled to get a spring out of the gun.

"Lots of criminal shows." He stated proudly. "Suga." Daichi called out.

"Yes?" I put my book down and looked to him.

"Are you warm enough? You're lips are turning purple."

"Yeah I'm fine. This stuff always happens to me." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Ouch!" Tsukishima brought his finger up to his mouth.

"Something wrong?" Daichi asked.

"It pinched me." He stared at his index finger as a small amount of blood rose from where it had pinch him.

I went back to reading my book.

 

Long hours later, Group 1 returned from the run. They only had half a bag each filled with assorted cans of food and most likely expired protein bars. "Like I said before, we've just about picked this place clean." Kageyama said rolling his eyes as he took the remainder of the contents out of his bag. "We had to go two hours in two different directions to find this stuff and its not even gonna last us two weeks." He huffed and leaned his hands against the table.

"We'll make it last. Now instead of three small meals a day, we'll do breakfast and dinner only and just as small of a portion." I sighed.

"Eating that little will make us even weaker than we are now. We've all lost weight and if we keep it up, then we'll eventually collapse from exhaustion." Kageyama said with irritation.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I was getting annoyed. Of course I knew that would happen. "Do you have any great ideas?" I deadpanned.

"The human body can survive for weeks without food as long as you keep up with your liquids like water..." Akaashi trailed off.

"Really?" Kageyama rose his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"The internet and stuff." He looked down.

"Yeah well food's gonna be the least of our problems when what we saw out there catches up with us." Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Daichi questioned.

"About 30 miles East of the school we saw a cluster of Biters all bunched up in the streets and alleyways."

"How many?" Daichi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Way too many for us to handle...maybe a couple hundred or so." Kuroo sighed.

"Shit," He swore. "Maybe they'll go in the other direction?"

"We can only hope."

 


	10. Today I Saw the Whole World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey my friemnds please enjoy

These past two months have been almost unbearable. With the now depleted food supply and the growing risk near by, it'll only be a matter of time before we're forced to move, or die. I'd rather choose moving locations to be honest, although, the thought of death had crossed my mind at one point when we were down to our last cans of food forcing us to starve ourselves for almost three days until we found barely enough food to last us all two days in the back of an abandoned mini van.

I thought that maybe the release of death would be better than this cycle of survival, but I had quickly diminished that dark thought as it wasn't worth it. On the other hand, our lives, though difficult, were kind of livable. The snow falling outside was very light and didn't even have a chance to build up before it was melted away by the slowly warming weather of spring time. It was still cold out and after learning the hard way two months ago that there was absolutely zero insulation in the school whatsoever made the rooms ice cold especially during the night.

The only source of food was what we could scrounge up on daily runs. Everyday the groups sent out would come back later and later. We and probably other survivors had picked this town clean and even though we had started to grow food atop the roofs, it wasn't growing fast enough, nor making enough to feed all eleven of us. Of course we'd never drop anyone because of this problem. We weren't like that. This time Group 1 and 2 were out on today's run.

"We're just about out of gas. We're running on fumes basically." Kuroo tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove us through the empty streets.

"Well, we better start to siphon more gas." Daichi sighed. 

"If there is any _to_ siphon." Kuroo said.

"We'll find some." He reassured us all. We needed to keep hope in play or everything will crumble.

We passed by the three burned neighborhoods on the outskirts of the school. They seemed to be intentionally burned by some pyro to keep anyone else from the contents of the houses. I picked at the peeling skin of my bottom lip unconsciously, wincing when I tore off too much making that portion bleed a little. This was a newly found bad habit of mine that I did when I was thinking about something that made me nervous. 

"Suga." Daichi caught my attention.

I turned my head to him. "Huh?" I hummed.

"Stop peeling off your lips. It's not good for them." He said simply.

"Oh well." I turned my head out to watch as the scenery flashed past as Kuroo drove on.

The melting snow reflected the shining sun quite prettily. When the landscapes weren't covered in the undead or completely trashed, it was nice. One of the only things that was left untainted by the pandemic. We drove for maybe twenty more minutes before the car came to a stop as Kuroo pressed the brake pedal.

"We should try those cars for gas." He pointed to the three abandoned cars on the side off the cracked asphalt through the windshield.

"Kay." We said collectively before hoping out of the front portion of the truck. Those left to suffer from the cold winds wiping at their faces and sat in the back of the truck hopped out to join us. There was only room for three in the front so Bokuto, Akaashi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima had to sit back there. Their faces were dusted red from the remaining cold, their eyes watery.

"Jeez it's ice cold back there! I'm not sitting there on the way back." Bokuto complained, rubbing his face with this non gloved hands to create some warmth.

"It seemed like you enjoyed cuddling up with Akaashi-san though." Tsukishima rose an eyebrow.

"Huh? What no...maybe a little, but that's not the point." If Bokuto's face wasn't already red from the cold, then the blush wouldn't have covered the rest of his face.

"You look like a tomato, bro." Kuroo laughed.

"Shut up," He punched Kuroo's shoulder.

"Maybe we should get to finding some gas?" Daichi pointed to the cars getting everyone back on track.

I pulled the tube from the under the seats of the truck, then grabbed the empty gas can from the back of the truck to hand to the lucky winner of who gets to siphon the gas. Kageyama said we should do rock, paper, scissors and no one complained, well, not yet. We broke off into pairs except there was an odd man out. Daichi and I paired up with me ending up losing (thankfully). Akaashi lost, Tsukishima lost, and Kageyama lost, so it was down to Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo went up against Daichi next. Kuroo chose paper and Daichi chose rock like he had with me. Now it was down to Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." They said in unison. Scissors against scissors. They went again. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." Kuroo kept rock and Bokuto had chosen paper making Bokuto the loser.

"Fuck,"

"Phew, for once I'm glad I'm not the one who won."

"Best out of three?" Kuroo said in a hopeful undertone.

"No. Don't be a sore loser." Bokuto walked over to where Akaashi stood.

"Here you go," I handed the two items to Kuroo and he took them with a disgusted look on his face. The reason why no one really wanted to be the winner was because if you don't pull away before the gas - if there even is any - hits your mouth, then you get it in your mouth and it doesn't taste good, nor are you even supposed to drink it.

Kuroo went over to his car of choosing, unraveled the tube and stuck one end into the car and the other into his mouth to start sucking **(( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)).** He tried at it for a few seconds before he pulled away to let the gasoline trickle out and messily into the gas canister at his feet. We cheered as the dark liquid emptied from the car. It only filled about a quarter of the canister before stopping, so he tried the other three. All of them had some gas, but each held less than the last and we had barely filled half of it. It was enough to use though and we weren't going to waste it. Kuroo took the canister over to the our truck to fill it up as much as it could.

"Okay, now that that's over with, lets get going again. There's a neighborhood up ahead from what I remember and we had only covered a third of it before nightfall last time. Remember, the farther we go the more gas we need, so this should be all for today once we clear it." Kuroo told us all before scratching at his shoulder a couple times before heading to the driver's seat to get us to the next location. We took different spots this time, though only two could be replaced from Daichi and I's place up front. Bokuto and Akaashi took it. It wouldn't be a long drive so hopefully we won't be as cold as they were before.

Kageyama hit the side of the truck saying Kuroo could drive on. The truck started to move and the wind from being in the open started to whip at my face. I hadn't gotten it cut like I normally do every two to three months so that it isn't too long or too short for my liking. I would have gotten it cut back in December, but due to the current circumstances, that wasn't possible. It was almost long enough to be put back into a small ponytail. Maybe I could rock that look? Who knows. I tucked back the hairs behind my ears a couple times before giving up completely to shift to where I faced where the wind was coming from, making it much easier to see.

We entered the neighborhood that Kuroo was talking about maybe ten minuted later. There were already Biters lurking around as Kuroo maneuvered past them. He pulled off to the side of the road and we took that as we could get out now. The ignition shut off and we all piled out of the truck to regroup at the hood.

"We should sweep two different houses. One for each group to clear, get supplies, and get out before we ring the dinner bell on every Biter out here." Daichi said sternly.

"Agreed. Since we're at the beginning of this street, each group should take one side of the street to clear within their respected groups." Kuroo piped in.

"Since when did you become all formal?" Akaashi gave Kuroo the same tired look he held most days.

"I always have been." He placed his hand over his chest.

"Sure." Akaashi muttered.

"How about Group 1 takes this side and Group 2 take the other?" I joined the conversation.

"Okay." That was the last thing we said before splitting up between ourselves.

Tsukishima and I followed Daichi closely as we crossed the streets with our empty bags ready to be filled. We each had two, except Tsukishima, who had two and a smaller one slung over his left shoulder that mirrored the duffle bag on his other shoulder. The door creaked open as the hinges moved for probably the first in a while. We stayed quiet as we tried to hear if there were any Biters close by. Nothing was heard. I did as we always did when raiding houses, knock on the door frame and whistle to get their attention and drag them out of their hiding spots. The noise did bring out three of them. we each took one of them down with our knives. Actually clearing out the house was the tedious part. You needed to check every room before raiding it so that you know that nothings gonna sneak up behind you and bite you while you're digging through someone's sock drawer.

This process took at least ten minutes to do or even longer if the house was bigger. After checking if the house was clear, we split up to more efficiently get the houses remaining supplies. I usually took the bedrooms and bathrooms and Daichi got the kitchen with the help of Tsukishima. This house was small and seemed to belong to a family of three as there were three rooms that used to be occupied. The one I was in seemed to belong to a teenage boy judging by the band posters, darker colored walls and bed sheets, but hey, this could've been a girl's too. The rooms was still untouched it seemed as nothing was too messy besides the normal messiness of a room.

I didn't really find anything useful, but what I had before me was pretty cool. Inside a shoe box held three sets of unopened and sanitized tattoo needles. Next to them were alcohol wipes, a small plastic bag of ink caps and a 3 oz bottle of tattoo ink along with some banophen cream . It seemed they were into stick & poke tattoos. Stick & poke tattoos are home-done tattoos that you do by taking usually a sewing needle and wrapping it in cotton thread, then sticking the non pointed side of the needle into the back of a pencil eraser for more grip. Then you dip the needle in ink and then poke the needle into your skin at an angle repeatedly over a design, hence the name "Stick & Poke". I had seen some pictures of people doing it over the internet and did some research of my own to know a bit more about it. It seemed like fun, but I had never actually put the thought to action, but now I could.

Pleased, I stuck the box into the bag over my back and zipped it up to continue to look through the rest of the rooms. I found the basics: Band-aids, assorted painkillers and a couple lighters from the teenagers bedroom. It was all useful stuff and comfortably sat at the bottom of my bag.

We continued this process until we completed the row of houses. Group 1 sat on the curb not waiting long before we finished clearing out the last house on this street. Our bags were heavy with supplies. We had found food (Mostly expired) to last us another month if we can stretch it that long and I had a cool little tattoo kit in my bag that I'd use when we get back. Bokuto and Akaashi had to sit in the back this time and let Tsukishima and Kageyama go up front even though those two get into fights. The ride back was cold and when we got back, I could still feel the wind hitting my face even though we weren't moving anymore. Tanaka and Nishinoya opened up the gate for us to let us back into our home.

I wasn't the only one who had longer hair. Tanaka's normally buzzed cut hair had grown out almost two inches and now covered his entire head. it was different, but what could we do to fix it? There was no electricity and not enough gas to run the generator, so we went with it. Nishinoya's hair was no longer gelled up, but he still tried to get it to stand with just his hands. Kageyama's hair covered his face and it annoyed him a lot as he was either pinning it back with bobby pins or constantly moving it out of his face to see.

Anyways, we returned to our respected rooms or joined each other in Room 1. I sneaked out of the room to go to the Infirmary to get rubbing alcohol. I was gonna do my tattoo now and needed what wasn't in that kit they had left behind. I needed gloves, rubbing alcohol and some paper towels if we had any. I remembered having a roll left from a biology class downstairs. I took what I needed and then crept back into the unoccupied.

I layed down three connected sheets of paper towel to lay my supplies out. I took the lighter from my bag, the shoe box of stuff and the rubbing alcohol and gloves. I set everything nicely out in front of me. Since there wasn't running water anymore, I took my hand sanitizer and squeezed a good amount onto my hands to disinfect them. Then, I took one of the needles and opened it from it's package and set it down on the paper towel. I didn't need to wrap it in thread as this was a real tattoo needle. Next, I rolled up the sleeves of my sweatshirt up to my elbows to expose my wrist. I took an alcohol wipe and wiped down the inside of my wrist. I picked out a pen from my pencil bag to draw out a design. I chose to draw three little birds flying. Next up was to pour ink into the ink cap. I did that and set it carefully on the paper towels making sure to not spill it. After touching everything, I needed to clean my hands again, so I repeated the hand sanitizer again, then got to work. I dipped the tip of the needle into ink and then tilted it at an angle a little less that 90 degrees before poking it into my skin until it popped through. I took it out and then repeated, often dipping the needle back into ink.

I went over the design about seven times before I was satisfied. It was cute and I was really proud of the result. It was surprisingly good for it being my first. I took a piece of gauze and wrapped my wrist in it to keep it away from bacteria. I knew how to clean tattoos as I wanted one really bad and looked up stuff about them when I was bored. You never reuse a needle so I put everything in a bag and disposed of it into the trash bag hanging off of a desk. Daichi soon came into the room as I was rolling down my sleeve. He took notice of it and furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"What's the bandage for?" He asked.

"Oh this?" I rose up my arm to show him. "Believe it or not I just gave myself a tattoo." I smiled.

"What the heck? How?" He looked so confused, it was cute.

"I'll show you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW. I added the tattoo thing because I'm gonna give myself one and thought it'd be fun to add here. If you are going to take these tips on how to do your own Stick & Poke, PLEASE do research on your own and be safe. I'm only 16 and no professional.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyways


	11. Props & Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "separate me from my own two hands, i've killed so many times,  
> but I can't save the world from the creatures that don't die."
> 
> -PTV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee sorry for not uploading is such a long time, school's been a boob. I also finished The Walking Dead season 6 a over last weekend and oHMY GoD it was so good and I cried like three times, but anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for almost 1k reads!! I never thought that that people would read/enjoy it :))

By the time I had woken up, there was a bundle of blankets next to me breathing lightly. Daichi's face poked out from under the soft blankets, his nose pink from the lingering cold. The non-insulated walls trapped the cold air inside and refused to let it out. It was now March. As the day grew older, the air grew warmer replacing the colder air with slightly less colder air as Spring drew nearer. It was the first week of March only and the first day of Spring was on the 20th. The snow had melted already and mother nature's promise of blooming flora was soon to come.

Daichi stirred in his sleep only to move from his side to his back. His grown out hair fell over his closed eyes. I extended an arm out to brush the stay hairs from his face making an extra effort to not wake him. When his eyebrows twitched I immediately retracted my arm and went back to reading one of the books I had saved from being burned. It was fairly interesting and helped with boredom. I was sitting up against the wall with my pillow propped up for a cushion between the wall and my back. The woolen blanket - that thankfully Daichi didn't steal from me when we slept - was covering my lower abdomen down to my feet. The bed shifted slightly and I may have woken Daichi up, as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Did I wake you?" I looked down to him. His dark brown hair covered his eyes from this angle.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I needed to get up anyways." He removed his arms from my body and sat up in the bed.

"Your hair is getting so long...and so is mine, ugh." I moved a long strand of my silver hair out of my face and behind my left ear.

"It's cute on you though. I just look weird with long hair." Daichi smiled at me. "Anyways, we should get up now. The sun's already risen and there's lots of things to do." 

I sighed before standing up and letting the woolen blanket fall from my body letting the cold air replace it. Daichi put on his jacket that hung on the hooks above us and put it on, zipping it up. I followed after Daichi's actions and put on my black hoodie instead. Moving off of the bed and to the floor, the cold tiles seeped through my worn out socks and sent a chill throughout my body. I didn't want to put on my shoes just yet and instead for just making my holed socks, even more holed. Clothes were the least of my worries now as we had bigger problems approaching.Daichi and I joined Akaashi in the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me!" Akaashi said with a mouth full of toothpaste. It was a highly attractive sight. He placed a hand on probably a racing heart and then went back to brushing his teeth.

"Sorry, didn't know someone else was up." I chuckled.

"Suga, it's almost 8:30." Daichi looked at his watch.

"And? If this were any _normal_ day then I'd still be asleep until at least 10." I waved my toothbrush at Daichi and smiled letting him know that I was joking.

"Welcome to the new normal." Akaashi said through his brushing.

 

Everyone else was still asleep except Tsukishima, who lay in bed talking in his sleep occasionally. Akaashi says that he's been sharing a bed with Kuroo now and kicked Bokuto off of his. It seems that Tsukishima is doing better now. He's been more talkative and doesn't go to the neighboring building anymore. He talks with everyone, but especially with Kuroo he talks the most. He seems to be healing the wounds that cut up his body and dimmed the light in his eyes now which is great. The stress of this new world has a tendency to break even the strongest people.

Looking out the window you can see that there has been a buildup of Biters overnight. This has happened only twice before during the winter and it took all of us the whole day to clear only one cluster. It's gotten better now, but once again, the world is not on our side today (rather never is it on our side to be honest). In the window was a faint reflection of myself. I focused my eyes from the outside to me. My hair was long and now covered my ears and my bangs irritably covered my eyes most of the time, my hair could also almost be put into a small ponytail. The pinky-purple scar that cut through half my eyebrow and over my brow bone was a very noticeable feature added to my face. It was raised ever so slightly and was distinct against my pale skin. The winter always made me a few shades lighter, so this was nothing new.

Kageyama was lucky enough to find a few bobby pins in a girl's locker and kept his long bangs up and out of his face.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Daichi asked. Everyone quieted down as Tsukishima conveniently walked into the room adjusting his cracked glasses. "Well...how do I put this...if you haven't looked outside recently, then you haven't noticed the clusters of Biters growing along the fence."

"You make it sound like they're some sort of flower with the way you put it." Hinata brought his feet up to sit crisscross in his seat.

"Well they're obviously not flowers, dumbass." Kageyama furrowed his brows.

"I know that!" Hinata retorted.

"Okay," Daichi clapped his hands to get back on track before one of their fights broke out. "As I was saying, we need to figure out what do to because they're blocking the gate entrance and pushing against the gate."

"Well, we'll have more to worry about when the rest of their friends come to party, too." Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in his seat. "We should think about moving before it's too late."

"Move? Just pack up and leave? Do you realize how hard that would be? Where would we go? Where do we put all of our things too-" Kuroo cut off Tsukishima who decided to join the conversation.

"Okay before you turn into 20 Questions, we should figure out when that giant ass heard or whatever comes straight through us, leaving us open and vulnerable to die." Kuroo said making a point.

"Well, didn't you say it'd be here within the next week or two, Kuroo? That doesn't give us much time." Bokuto blurted out. Kuroo gave him _the look_ that told him to shut up.

"Within the next week?!" My eyes widened along with everyone else.

"Bro, I said I'd say that, but never mind I guess." Kuroo sighed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Well we better start thinking now." Kageyama input from his seat closer to the back of the room.

Outside, the shaking and creaking of the fence filled the silence. I peaked outside to check how it was going and it wasn't good. Either we do something about it now, or they'll give in.

"First of all, I think we should think about _where_ we'd all go. I mean, it's not everyday where you just have to pack up and leave your hometown. This has to be thought out properly and just in case that heard is closer than expected, then we'll know what to do in advanced."

They went on and on, occasionally arguing about what place would be better, but it always came back to the same questions: 'How do we know it's safe?' or 'Is it still there?' 'Do we have enough gas to get there?' I had tuned out and instead looked at everyone else. The ones who weren't engaged in the conversation were either eating, talking, or just chilling out, though it wasn't really the right time to relax. I sat up and went to grab my sketchbook who's pages were slowly becoming full. My led pencil ran out of led long ago and now I have to use a square shaped pencil and you have to use a knife to sharpen it. After returning to my seat, I opened it up to the next clean page and started to draw out Kuroo, Bokuto and Daichi - all basically the leaders of this group - and their actions. Akaashi sat down next to them not putting in an opinion, but just listening to what they had to say. I turned the book on it's side and started to draw.

By the time I had finished drawing Bokuto, Kuroo had placed his hands on the table and they all went silent. "What happens if we don't all make it out alive?" He said just above a whisper. Everyone else went silent. The side conversations stopped and once again, all the attention turned to the three of them.

"What do you mean by that? Of course we'll all make it out. We have to..." Daichi whispered the last part, but I heard it still.

"Well, if we don't all make it, then we'll have to move forward. Of course it'll be horrible, but we must not dwell on the past for too long because it'll consume us." Asahi said. We turned to him.

"True, but I don't want to lose anyone else." I said. It was true. Just look at what it did to Tsukishima, but maybe some of us can bounce back faster.

"No one is going to die." Daichi tried to stay positive, but it was a possibility that maybe one, half, or all of us could die when the heard rolls around.

"We'll see when the time comes." Kuroo said. "Anyways, we need to start clearing the Biters at the fence." We all sighed and stopped what we were doing to fix the problem outside.

By the time we had finished clearing the cluster of Biters, the sun was going down. The sky was strewn with pink, purple, and orange along with the already darkening blue sky. It was pretty despite the current circumstances. We placed the crowbars and sharpened golf clubs back in the bucket by the entrance of the building and made our way back inside to eat dinner. After closing the door that lead to the stairs, Akaashi stopped abruptly making us all stop too.

"Something wrong, Akaashi?" Bokuto rose an eyebrow towards his partner.

"I thought I heard something just now," He paused for a second, then widened his lidded eyes. "There it is again!" He rushed up the stairs to the door and placed an ear to the door. We all looked at each other in confusion.

"Come here and hear this you guys." He waved his hand beckoning us to the door. I followed Akaashi's movements and leaned my head into the door. Sure enough there was shuffling and the stomping of the ground inside.

"Is that someone or a Biter? How could you even hear that Akaashi?! You must have a dog's sensory." Bokuto exclaimed in a whisper. There was a crashing sound followed by a muffled swear.

"Biters don't speak. Someone's stealing our shit." Kuroo burst through the door and pulled the handgun from it's holder. We followed Kuroo inside, tense and ready to find out who the intruder was. They opened the door and saw us, then started to run for the other exit from the second set of stairs.

"Hey! Stop!" Kuroo cocked the gun and pulled the trigger aiming for their feet. The first bullet missed, but the second one hit the back of their calf, sending them to the ground with a yelp.

"Kuroo! Don't just shoot that thing without a silencer or you'll attract every Biter within a five mile radius." I scolded him, but he just walked toward the thief.

We trailed behind him slower, but I kept up with Kuroo's pace. The intruder lay on the ground trying to pull themselves to the exit buy their hands, leaving a trail of blood along the floor. Kuroo grabbed them by their hood and yanked them back so he could see what they looked like. Behind the hooded figure trying to escape us was a girl. Her short, dark brown hair fell behind her and her glistening blue eyes looked into mine, pleading.

"Please don't kill me! I'm just _so_ hungry." She choked out as tears escaped her eyes. Kuroo's grip on her jacket was cutting off the flow of oxygen.

"Kuroo, let go." I said softly. Kuroo let go and the girl coughed trying to regain the air in her lungs. She placed her hand on the gunshot wound and whimpered.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Momo."

"If we help you, will you return all that you stole?" I asked.

"Help her? We should just let her die, Suga." Kageyama said.

"Just because she stole, doesn't make her any less of a person...even though it's not right, it doesn't mean we haven't all done it before." I said and got down on my knees to help her up.

"Yes! I'll return it. I'm sorry," She whispered the whispered the last part.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her bridal style to the infirmary and sat her down on the table. Momo whimpered when her leg hit the table. She removed her backpack as I got out the necessary medical gear to help her. Kuroo entered the room and stood at the door looming over us. I took the scissors and cut off the part of her pants where the bullet had grazed her outer calf.

"This may hurt, but I have to stop the bleeding." I apologized in advance before placing a pad of gauze to her wound, putting pressure on it to help the bleeding stop. Momo cried out in pain and I muttered a 'sorry' before going back to work.

About ten minutes later, the blood stopped bleeding and I could put hydrogen peroxide on it make sure it didn't get infected. It was going to need stitches, too, and we didn't have any numbing cream of the sorts, so it was going to hurt.

"So, Momo, do you have a group?" I tried to make conversation with her.

"No. It's just me now." She looked to the wall that held the posters of the classroom that inhabited it before this new world.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" I poured the peroxide on the graze and it foamed up. Momo groaned and contorted her face into one of pain.

"There was a huge heard of _them_ that passed right through my little group without notice. They came and took them. Took them _all_ right in front of me as I hid in a tall tree watching everything unfold underneath me. My family, gone. My friends, gone. My daughter, gone." She told me holding an empty expression.

"How old are you?" Kuroo asked from the chair by the door.

"Nineteen. I dropped out of school when I was 17 to raise my child with the father of my child, but the struggle of his mind and thoughts took him away from me, from the world too early."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Momo. I really am. The same thing happened to us not too long ago, too." I was sincere about it, too.

"Its okay though, really. My time is near too." Momo smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

Momo lifted her arm to reveal an angry, infected bite mark placed right in the center of her forearm. She was bit. I gasped lightly, taken back. I had never seen this before.

"When did this happen?" I lightly took her arm into my hands and just looked at the bite.

"About an hour ago...maybe two. It happened right before I came here. Here looked so promising that I didn't even pay attention when I turned the corner by the front building and one of them took my arm and bit it. Plain and simple, but I didn't care." Momo's crystal blue eyes watered once again. "Even though you shot me," She turned to Kuroo, who's face held a sad expression as he looked at her. "The kindness you have shown me, Suga-san - a stranger who tried to steal your food - is something I'll remember down to the minute I die." She paused for a second. "You don't have to dress my wound, it doesn't matter." She smiled.

"I'll just keep this on then." I said and taped a new gauze pad to her skinny calf.

"Thank you...you're very kind. It's something you don't really expect nowadays." Momo turned to her backpack and unzipped it. She pulled out three cans of food and a water bottle from it and placed them on the table neatly. "Here's your food that I took. I won't be needing it now."

"You shouldn't talk like that, Momo. You shouldn't dwell on the negatives now. Even though we're strangers, you should tell me about yourself." I offered her a smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

And then Momo went on to tell me her life story basically. It was strange kind of, I mean, it's not like you hear someone you've just me their life story, but this isn't everyday remember. She talked about her childhood and what her parents were like. The rest of the guys joined us and tuned in to listen to what she had to say. Momo went on and on about her daughter, Mei, and what she was like. Momo talked and talked until she broke out into a very high fever of 40 degrees Celsius. She sweat profusely and had to take off her jacket so she wasn't as hot, but it didn't help at all. The bite on her arm had started to form purple and red streaks up her veins and it started to bleed again.

It was difficult to watch something like this happen to someone and we couldn't do anything about it, which made it worse. Though the pain, Momo kept talking, but she was getting slower and sometimes forgot what she was saying, or she'd start to daze off for a second, then wake back up. She was dying right in front of us and I felt helpless.

The sun had long since set and Daichi's watch read 10:05 pm. All who hadn't gone to sleep were myself, Daichi, Kuroo, and Momo. Kuroo replaced his seat by the door for one right next to me and Daichi. Momo was getting worse by the minute and her dozing off was more frequent. 

"Momo." Kuroo said getting her attention.

"Yes?" She said softly.

"I'm sorry for shooting you." Kuroo said sincerely. Through the lantern's light that accentuated Kuroo's facial expression.

"Its okay," She reassured him. "I have no regrets in my life." Momo took a pained breath in before smiling. "Thank you all. Goodbye." She whispered before closing her eyes for the last time.

Goodbye Momo, if not anyone else, I'll remember you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I even shed a few tears writing the last part of this story (that's a first), but hope you enjoyed anyways :)


	12. Dead Batteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more left after this and you can expect a sequel too because I thought of an idea for one. ALSo if anyone would like to make fanart for this story, that would make you my favorite person and I'd be over the moon ;) 
> 
> my instagram is coloredmonochrome if anyone would like to :3
> 
> p.s this is hopefully a longer chapter because I want to try and have things that need to happen in the last few chapters.

After Momo passed, Kuroo took it upon himself to make sure she never came back. He took the knife from his belt and dug it into the side of her head, leaving a trickle of blood to form on her dark brown locks. Her sad, crystal eyes never to open again. Since it was _very_ late at night, I took one of the sheets we kept in the cabinets to wrap around her pale form so that she could be buried tomorrow.

"Suga," Daichi placed a hand softly on my shoulder. "You should sleep."

"What do we do with her though?" I looked to him.

"Leave her here for tonight and come to bed." Daichi offered a smile that didn't reach his eyes and I took it, even if it wasn't completely genuine. I sighed and then left the room.

The next day, I woke up before anyone else. This wasn't normal for me, but I couldn't sleep for some reason. It wasn't about Momo, but something else. Something she said was what kept me up replaying what she said in my mind. _"There was a huge heard of_  them _that passed right through my little group without notice."_ That was what she said and then said what that heard of Biters did to her own group. If that's the same heard that's coming this way, then we're screwed. The only thing that makes this situation a little better is that we already know the danger is there, we just don't know _when_ it'll arrive.

The sun rose higher into the sky that morning and the birds sang their songs. It seemed that we all woke up at generally the same time as the curtains were moved to the side one at a time. Daichi joined me in the plastic seat next to mine, swinging his barren feet onto the table in front of us. Soon everyone else came into Room 1 and we could start to eat breakfast. Last night, we had to ration our food again and the growling of my stomach interrupted my conversation with my friends.

"Okay, so, today we have a delicious five star meal of canned fruit, soup or some stale honey nut Cheerios. Your pick." Nishinoya came in with about 5 cans and a box of Cheerios and placed them on the table.

"I'll have Cheerios." I said and grabbed the box

"Brave soul." Nishinoya joked and then grabbed one of the canned fruits with the label falling off to share with Asahi. "You have to share with your bed-mate if you take a can, but if you take the cereal, you can have your own serving because that cereal's expiration date was about three months ago. And stale cereal is just gross." Nishinoya peeled back the top of his can and stuck a fork into the preserved fruit.

"I'll have cereal too." Akaashi got up from his place next to Bokuto and walked over to get a bowl full of cereal. We had ran out of paper plates a few months ago and from all of our scavenging, we now have a plastic bowl and fork for everyone. I grabbed one from the desks pushed into the corner, then returned for my dry cereal. _  
_

"I wish we had milk." Akaashi said before he stuck a handful of cereal into his mouth.

"How cute," Kuroo cooed from the other side of the room.

"Piss off," Akaashi threw a few Cheerios at Kuroo, but he dodged them.

"Bro," Bokuto got Kuroo's attention.

"What?"

"There's a Cheerio in your hair." He chuckled and reached an arm out to grab the Cheerio before putting it in his mouth.

"Gross." Kuroo laughed.

The joking mood had to be cut short sadly. Daichi got up and clapped his hands together once and then cleared his throat. "I know I'm going to be a buzz kill, but this needs to be said. We've been going on short one to three day runs right?" We all nodded our heads. "Well, since this town - and the few over - are pretty much dry with resources, I think two groups should go on a longer one. I was thinking maybe a week long one." Daichi finished.

"A week? Do you think that's a good idea?" Hinata questioned.

"It should, I mean our luck hasn't run out yet, so we should be fine. We know how to handle ourselves, so nothing should go wrong." Daichi said.

"Don't have too high of expectations my friend. Something could go wrong, but you said we know how to handle ourselves and you're right." Kuroo leaned forward on the table.

"So who wants to go, raise your hand." We all looked at each other seeing who'd be the first to raise their hand and to my - well everyone's - surprise, Tsukishima raised his.

"Great...anyone else?" Daichi said in a hopeful tone. This time myself, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi rose our hands up. Hinata rose his too, but immediately took it down apologizing afterwards. "Anyone else?" They shook their heads no. "Okay so you five plus me makes six. Perfect." Daichi smiled. "Be ready to go by noon."

Hinata collected the bowls and forks and brought them to a rectangular bucket where we washed the dishes. I walked over to him and he looked at me. "How come you decided not to go?" I asked Hinata.

"Oh um...I wanted to, then I thought of all the risks and decided not to." Hinata said as washed a bowl.

"What risks. I mean there are, but what were yours? If you don't mind me asking."

"Separation, one of us could die, Biters could surround us and then we'd get picked off one by one, the car could run out of gas and then we'd have to take twice as long to get places, um... I could get left behind..? That's pretty much all of them."

"We'd never leave you behind, Hinata, you know that right?

Hinata just hummed before turning back to the dishes to wash. I took this as my cue to leave, so I walked to Daichi and I's "room". The clothes that I had been wearing were way past dirty. The blue sweater that I wore currently was covered in dirt from the three previous days I had worn it and had some blood on it from removing the threat that lay outside. My pants were just smelly and you shouldn't wear the same pants for more than tI pulled over the sheet so that I could change in some privacy. Pulling off my sweater, I tugged it over my head only to have it  _somehow_ get stuck at my arms and head.

"Huh?" I whispered to myself. "Come on..." I tugged at it more, but this only put myself in a very uncomfortable possition. 

"Daichi!" I yelled.

"Yes?" he called from somewhere in the room.

"I need help." 

"Yes?" He opened the curtain and peered inside.

Immediately after he peeked inside he started to laugh extremely loud, while I stood there with the most bitchy look ever clearly thinking this wasn't funny...well maybe a little.

"Need some help?" He giggled now

"YES! Now stop laughing and be a good boyfriend and help me." I moved my arms to say 'now' and I think Daichi got the memo.

He pulled off the sweater from over my head and I grunted when it went over my hair making it all fall in my face. I shook my hair to try and get it out of my eyes, but it didn't work as well as I had hoped. Daichi moved forward closer to me and placed the loose strands of hair behind my ears. Him doing this reminded me of how close he was to me and I turned around clearly embarrassed. It had been so long since we had last been like this, so I wasn't used to it anymore. Daichi has obviously seen me shirtless from all the times we used to change in the locker rooms ~~and all the make~~ ~~out sessions,~~ but those pure moments were over. Daichi wrapped his arms around me from behind and then hugged me tightly.

"Daichi, no, I'm gross and smelly." I cringed at myself.

"I don't care." He said lowly, then let go. "I'll go though. There's things that need to be done." Daichi smiled once more before walking out of the curtains.

I took this time to take off my dirty pants and underwear, replacing them for clean ones. After putting on the clothes, I put the dirty ones in the basket we had placed up against the wall next to the last bed. We tried to do laundry every weekend, but sometimes forgot and everyone suffered, so every week it'd be someone else's duty like the chores you did at your own house. There was a plentiful supply of soap in one of the janitor's closets so we used that.

Outside, there was a burial being performed. Kuroo was digging into the ground right next to Yamaguchi's grave sight; a white sheet-covered body parallel to the slowly growing mound of dirt. It was sad to see the ground that students used to walk on now being used to bury the bodies of people we once knew and Yamaguchi, loved. Hopefully, no one else would have to join them six feet under the stars. I turned away from the window so that my mood wouldn't be ruined anymore.

Bokuto was counting the contents of his bag on the table in the middle of the room. _I should be doing that too,_ I thought. Akaashi was next to him with a piece of paper and pen in his hands reading off items and then Bokuto saying "check".

"Who's bringing the food? Or should it just be in the car...we are taking a car right?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not walk for a whole week." Akaashi said looking up from the piece of paper.

"No need to be sassy, Akaashi." Bokuto said waving his hand dismissively.

"I wasn't."

"So car it is." I muttered to myself. I turned around and went back to my "room" to pack for this journey.

 

 

Daichi clapped his hands once and then exhaled before saying, "Its time to go now." We were all sitting or standing with our bags ready to go.

"Good luck!" Nishinoya said with an encouraging smile. "You'll need it."

"Thanks." I breathed out. "Well, this isn't a goodbye, but a 'see you soon' more or less." Trying to lift the mood went in one ear and out the other for the other half of our group. They all held this gloomy look on their face, like we were going to our deaths, which we weren't. This was just like a daily run, just extended six more days. All six of us knew how to handle ourselves against Biters efficiently enough, so they needn't worry.

"See you in a week." Hinata said.

And with that, we walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the gate. We piled into the truck, half into the back of it. Tsukishima joined Daichi and I in the front this time, while Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo sat in the back. Hinata was at the gate ready to open it for us and close it after we left. It squeaked shut and then we were off. Tsukishima had the map in his hands ready to tell Daichi which ways to turn. This time, we had planned to go through Niigata to Nagano hoping to find something, _anything_ there.

In total, it would take us a little over five hours if there isn't any problems, blockages, or too many Biters to just drive through. With hope, we drove onward only stopping once in a while to check the occasional car for more gas since the gas meter was one tick below half way full.

The highways and back roads were minimally packed with cars abandoned in their places and the Biters that clustered around them, which made the trip slightly longer, but not by a lot. The ride was very quiet except for Tsukishima giving directions, so it wasn't awkward. Making conversation is harder now because our individual lives have now been mushed together. The moments that we may have with family or other friends weren't possible and remembering the past is difficult when you're fighting for your life everyday, so we chose not to reminisce on the past often. 

Bokuto knocked on the glass saying to open it. I removed the latch and slid the glass open. "Pull over! I have to pee so badly."

"You should've gone when we last stopped." Tsukishima said looking at the map.

"Well I didn't have to go then. You sound like a teacher." Bokuto sassed.

"Okay I'll stop." Daichi slowed the car to a stop, then turned the ignition off to let Bokuto off.

"Thanks~" Bokuto jumped out of the truck and back behind an abandoned car so we didn't see him. A few seconds later, he came back with a smile. Bokuto jumped back in the truck then hit the side to let us know we could move again.

"Alright." Daichi said to himself then turned on the ignition. All it did was make the sound when you turned the key, but the engine never started up. "You've got to be kidding me," Daichi turned the key on, but it did the same thing. "Shit." He muttered.

"We have gas, so what's wrong?" I asked.

"Lemme check." Daichi got out of the truck and walked up to the hood to lift it.

"Something wrong, Daichi?" Kuroo asked from his seat in the back.

"I don't know, but there's smoke coming from the engine." Daichi said obviously annoyed that our only means on transportation was malfunctioning.

"Don't tell me we have to walk now?" Akaashi complained.

"We may have to. But we have something coming. I'll go get it." Kuroo sighed and hopped out of the truck to go kill the Biter stumbling towards us. Kuroo took it out in one easy knife to the Biter's softened skull. It's lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud and Kuroo walked to Daichi to see if he could find anything wrong with the truck.

"The batteries are dead." Kuroo concluded and then shut the hood of the truck.

"Can't we use one these other car's batteries?" I asked.

"Well...they haven't been used in over five months, so maybe, but I doubt it honestly." Kuroo ran his left hand through his messy fringe.

"Dammit. This setback will make the entire trip twice as long, making it two to three weeks long instead of just one." Tsukishima sighed heavily.

"How come?" Bokuto asked.

"Well if it takes us about five hours to get there, then walking time would take us even longer. It's 383.3 kilometers from Sedai to Nagano and the average person can walk at an efficient pace of 6.5 kilometers per hour, then we could walk for at least 10 hours a day with breaks in between. We also should get 8 hours of sleep, too," Tsukishima made the calculations in his head. "It'd take us about 4 days to get there, but if we're only planning to be gone for a week, then going there would be a waste because as soon as we get there, then we'd have to go back to make it in time. They'd all think we're dead if we're gone for more than a week, too, which makes this run almost worthless."

"But, Tsukishima, every other close place is dry with resources, so we need this. Even if they think we're dead, then it should be worth it in the long run with what we can find." Daichi said. "We'll find another car in Nagano, so don't worry,"

"Well, we better start walking." I sighed. Being out in the open like this would makes us vulnerable and Biters could surprise us at any time, too. You can't hear them unless you're closer to them, so we won't know they're there until we're right up against them. We grabbed our belongings and made our way on the long journey.

 

 

As we expected, this was rather difficult to do. I myself had never walked so much ever. The cramping of my feet made this situation worse. The souls on of my tennis shoes were starting to wear out leaving them thin and very uncomfortable. Akaashi was the first to call for a break and we all stopped to rest our poor feet. Since we were still on a highway, Akaashi sat on a road block. He pulled off his shoes and socks to reveal his red, blistered feet.

"Suga can you pass me the first aid please?" He asked.

"Yea sure." I slid my backpack off my shoulders and took out the first-aid kit to hand to Akaashi. He thanked me as he took it from my hands.

Akaashi put a single band-aid on each of the blisters on his ankles and wrapped the toes of his right foot in gauze. "Anyone else need before I give it back?"

"I actually need for my toes, too." I took the kit from Akaashi and started to take off my right shoe and sock. Sure enough, there was a blister on my pinky toe. I put a bandais on it to try and put a cushion between it and my shoe's constant rubbing.

After that break we took, we didn't take another until the sun was starting to set. We needed to find a place to sleep and fast because being out in the open past sunset was even more dangerous that during the day. There was a gas station off to the side of the highway that looked promising, so we head for it.

We all took out our handguns and out them in one hand with flashlights in the other. Kuroo and Daichi led while we followed behind. Kuroo knocked on the glass of the gas station's convenience store to see if there was anything inside. There was nothing, so we cautiously went insise to check if any Biters were trapped behind something. It was dark except for the stream of light that filtered through the glass window and automatic doors, which weren't automatic anymore.

We split up to check each isle out. "All clear." I said.

"Mine too." Bokuto and Akaashi said at the same time.

"There's a few tables and chairs. We should use them to block the entrance while we sleep." Tsukishima suggested.

"Good idea." Kuroo said. We put Tsukishima's idea to use and started to block the doors with the three tables that were inside.

"Well, I can eat all I want without paying for it," Bokuto cheered before raiding the isles for the junk food that was left behind.

"Do be quiet though and bring me something, Bokuto-san." Akaashi asked before he started to roll out his sleeping bag. I followed suit and unrolled mine too a few feet away from his.

About five minutes later, Bokuto came back with two shopping baskets full of food and drinks. Even though, the chips tasted a little funny, and the candy was stale, we ate it.

"Um, Bokuto-san? Akaashi asked.

"Yes, babe?" Bokuto turned to Akaashi.

"What is this?" Akaashi held up a bottle of vodka. Akaashi looked so done, it was funny.

"What? I thought it'd be a little fun from all the shit that's been happening lately." Bokuto defended himself.

"We don't need to drink to have fun." Akaashi held the same expression.

"I think it's a great idea, bro." Kuroo grabbed the bottle from Akaashi.

"Ehh? Don't you think we shouldn't? We have to walk for a long ass time tomorrow and being hungover won't help." I was hesitant at this idea.

"Come on Suga, it'll be fun." Daichi knocked his shoulder against mine.

"What about you Tsukishima?" Daichi asked the quiet boy who was munching on some chips.

"Sure...why not." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So that leaves you Akaahi. You don't have to if you don't want to." Kuroo said and waved the bottle to try and tempt him.

Akaashi sighed, "Fine."

Kuroo opened the bottle of vodka and then took a rather large sip. He cringed while swallowing the liquid. "I haven't drank since..." He trailed off and then looked around trying to collect his thoughts. "Hey Bo, when was Oikawa's birthday?"

"Sometime in July I think? That was the best birthday party I had even been to that's for sure." Bokuto's mood went gloomy in an instant. I think remembering Oikawa was what triggered it. Remembering someone who was most likely dead would do the trick. "Pass it to me."

Kuroo handed Bokuto the vodka and then he drank just as much as Kuroo, but didn't make a face like Kuroo did. Akaashi warned him about taking too much at once, but he waved him off.

"Maybe we could play a game? I know we haven't had any fun lately, so this could make up for it?" I offered.

"What were you thinking?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know...maybe like Never Have I Ever?"

"Oooo bringing out the classics are we?"

"I've only played it the non drinking way." Tsukishima said.

"Well you're in for a treat then." Kuroo patted his shoulder.

We all dragged our sleeping bags into a circle with a lantern in the center for our light source.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure we all know the rules of the game right?" Kuroo asked and we nodded our heads. "So does anyone want to go first?" This time we shook our heads no.

"Okay I guess I'll go first then we go clockwise after that." Kuroo said, then paused for a second. "I don't know uh...never have I ever cheated on a test."

Bokuto took a shot. Tsukishima snickered, "Not surprising."

"Oh hush. Its your turn anyways."

Tsukishima pondered for a few seconds before saying, "Never have I ever been kissed before."

The five of us passed around the bottle because we had all kissed someone before. The alcohol burned my throat as I swallowed. I hadn't drank since Oikawa's birthday too. He had invited all of Karasuno too, but only Daichi, Kageyama, and I went because why not? Its not everyday you get invited to a birthday party from someone like Oikawa.

"I thought you and Yamaguchi were dating though?" I asked.

"We were...we just hadn't dated long enough to get there." Tsukishima hadn't talked about Yamaguchi in a very long time, so this was different.

"Ahh, sorry," I apologised.

"No its fine. I should start talking about him because not doing so hurts even more." Tsukishima was opening up again and just him being here meant that he was ready to start recovering from his loss.

"My turn! Never have I ever walked into a pole while I wasn't looking." Bokuto's childish nature seemed like he would have done that at least once, but I guess not. This time it was Tsukishima's turn to take a shot. He didn't elaborate even from all the questioning stares we gave him, so we let it go. That was surprising coming from him, too.

"Never have I ever...been in a fight? I'm not good with this stuff." Akaashi shrunk within himself.

"Dam, you guys are saying mostly everything I've done." Kuroo sighed before taking another shot making this his third one of the night. I also took a shot.

"Ummm....Never have I ever had sex." I blushed. Everyone else took one, even Daichi, but I know about that so it didn't bother me.

"Oho? Not even with Daichi? And Tsukishima? You've never been kissed though?" Bokuto was confused about Tsukishima, hell we all were.

"Guys, lets not pester him," Even if I wanted to know, I had a feeling it was against his will, so before things got out of hand, I stopped it.

"Never have I ever thrown up on a roller coaster." Both Bokuto and I took a shot.

Kuroo started to laugh really loud, but then realized he couldn't do that and stopped. He still giggled though, the alcohol having an effect on him. Bokuto told him to shut up and apparently he was next to him when it happened, but none got on him. We all laughed quietly to that.

"Never have I ever pulled an all nighter?" Daichi shrugged. We all took a shot to that. I've pulled quite a few actually, regretting them all because I slept for the entire next day and it effectively ruined my sleeping schedule.

 We all continued for a couple more rounds until there was a little less that half of bottle left. We were all obviously drunk, Kuroo and Bokuto had drank the most. They were making some noise, but not enough to attention to us. Akaashi was sleeping with his head in Bokuto's lap and Kuroo was making stupid jokes that made us all laugh. Tsukishima was sleeping too, but instead of the monotone face he usually had, this time there was slight smile. I got up to go and walk around, but Daichi stopped me before I could go very far.

"It's almost 11, we should try to go to sleep." Daichi slurred, but despite his protest, did nothing to act upon it.

"Nooo~ We need to do something fun~" I put my arms around him and then went to give Daichi a kiss, but he moved his head out of the way. "Huh? Why not?" I pouted.

"Because we're both drunk and I don't want to do something that we won't remember."

"You're no fun." I sighed before swaying back and forth. "I suddenly feel tired." I leaned to Daichi for support.

"Okay. It's bedtime," Daichi helped me to bed and after that, I don't remember what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some fun towards the end because they needed it from all the action that has been happening lately...hope you don't mind :0


	13. The Run and Go

The next morning I woke up with surprisingly no headache. The sun was filtering through the glass window and there was muffled growling and moaning coming from the Biters outside. Akaashi was awake, too, so I greeting him quietly so I didn't wake the others. I looked down to Daichi's watch to see the time. 6:00 with the seconds ticking up to the next minute. We actually had a few hours before it was time to head out again.

Tsukishima rustled his sleeping bag to move over. Sadly for him, the sun was directly in his face now and caused him to wake up with a sour face. Akaashi looked to Tsukishima and chuckled at his misfortune before going back to the book he was reading.

"What a horrible way to wake up," Tsukishima grumbled. "What time is it anyways?" He wiped the crust form his eyes before putting on his cracked glasses.

"6:02." I peered over Daichi to check his watch again.

"Great." He sat upright and scratched at his forearms over his sweater. There was more grumbling next to Akaashi from Kuroo.

"You wanna be quiet? It's too fucking early for this." He groaned before pulling his own sleeping bag over his face more. Bokuto, who was next to him, was out cold still along with Daichi.

"Too bad. It's time to wake up." Akaashi hovered his book over Kuroo's exposed ear before slamming it shut. Kuroo's eyes shot open while Bokuto's just fluttered open.

"Akaashi why." Kuroo complained, but sat up anyways.

"Oh? How is Daichi still asleep?" I asked. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Daichi." I shook his shoulder. Nothing. "Daichhhiii." I drug out his name and shook his shoulders more violently. He made a noise this time. "Time to wake up." I clapped my hands repeatedly over his ears, earning an annoyed and incoherent string of words from his mouth, but I didn't stop clapping. Kuroo started to shake him while I clapped to make sure he got the signal.

"Okay okay I'm awake. Stop." He swatted our hands away and sat up. "You're making my headache even worse."

"Ha. You're hungover. Need some Advil?" I laughed at him.

I passed him his water bottle and the container of Advil. Bokuto needed some too, so it was passed to him after. Breakfast was needed, too, so we ate the remainder of last night's scavenging to quiet the rumbling of our stomachs. Because it was junk food we were eating, it wouldn't last long in our stomachs before we'd need more.

We packed up our things and head out for the day's walking. Tsukishima walked up front with Daichi and I. Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi walked behind us making their own conversation as we trudged through the streets. Daichi and I took out the two Biters that were just aimlessly walking in the parking lot of the gas station. Their now lifeless bodies fell to the floor, leaving a small puddle of blood to leak from the knife wounds in their heads. we now walked past the bodies and onward into the morning.

The crisp morning air felt nice. It was cooler for it being April now. The long trek forward would be tedious and tiresome for our feet and backs. The whole point of this trip was to find enough supplies be it food, water, weapons, ammunition, anything that would help us in the long run. But, how can you hold all of those things without a something to transport it in? Exactly. The next thing we needed to find would have to be a working car. This trip was only supposed to be a week long, but to Tsukishima's calculations, it would take that long to walk there. We could go to someplace closer, but knowing that there isn't anything there forced us to go extend our journeys.

There was quite a few tears in our plan, too. If we were going to be walking for that long, then we'd need to have enough food and water to make it that long. That means less to bring back home. More flaws included the threat of Biters attacking with our lack of protection a car would give. We could already see Biters on the stretch of road ahead of us. Their bodies were like moving blobs due to the distance between us, but that doesn't erase the fact that they're there.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto yelled. We all wiped our heads around to see why Bokuto was yelling. We turned around just in time to see him pulling at Akaahi's arm away from the Biter that was reaching out to grab Akaashi's ankles.

"Ah! Thank you Bokuto-san." Akaashi placed a hand over his heart. Kuroo lifted his leg before sending it flying into the Biter's softened skull. Bits of blood and brain matter splattered on the asphalt and clung to the bottom of Kuroo's shoe.

A putrid smell arose from the scene and made us all cover our noses. "Disgusting." Kuroo sneered before wiping the bottoms of his shoe against the ground.

"Lets keep moving." Tsukishima offered and we silently agreed before continuing.

"You're not bit though Akaashi! Right?" Bokuto jerked his head to look at Akaashi's ankle.

"No I'm not thankfully." Akaashi kissed Bokuto's cheek making his face heat up. "Thank you."

I chuckled at him before turning my head back forward to see. How cute.

 

 

Walking was even more boring than the end of the world. If I were to be walking down the street any other day, then there would be life. People walking around going about their days. Cars would be driving to and from their destinations, couples would be on dates, life would continue the ways it was meant to. Now, its dull. The once lively street that we're walking down is filled with broken glass, dead bodies, broken down cars, buses, and paper littered the pavement. The only thing remotely alive on the streets would be us and the Biters that would growl and reach out to grab us with their rotting outstretched arms. They never did grab us though. We couldn't allow them to because then we'd die. Dying by hands and teeth of a Biter was not how I'd want to go.

To have their teeth and sharp fingernails rip apart at your body while you scream for someone or something to help you-

"Suga?" Daichi waved his hand in front of my face.

I blinked a few times. "Huh?" I looked to Daichi.

"We're going to take a slight break now." Daichi pointed to the four of them who were taking off their backpacks and sitting atop the car's hoods.

"Oh right. Sorry." I took off my backpack and joined them. We drank some water and Bokuto munched on some chips.

I hissed in pain when I went to rotate my ankle, but this just moved the band-aid letting my raw heel rub against my shoe. I untied my shoe and lowered the sock to see how it looked. It was angry and red that's for sure. Opening up my backpack, I took out the first-aid kit to put a new band-aid on. The one on my toe was fine, but the newest addition needed to be cushioned. I put my shoe back on after and hopped off the car so we could get moving again. The next break won't be until afternoon to eat.

"What were you thinking about back there, Suga?" Daichi asked.

"Uh...lots of things actually. How boring the end of the world is to be honest. Well other that having to fight or our lives everyday, it's pretty boring."

"You're right about that." He kept his eyes forward and smiled.

"Also about how this trip is going to effect us. I mean, not only are we putting ourselves in danger, but everyone back home. We're out in the open and they've lost numbers to fight with since we've left."

"True, but we can all handle ourselves just fine. Have some faith in them." Daichi places a hand on my shoulder.

"I do, but I can't help but worry." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"You're like a mom, Suga." Kuroo laughed. "You're always worrying about us like a mom who's sending their child off for their first day of school."

I blushed for some reason. I can't _not_ care for everyone now. Their my only family now.

"It's a good trait, though. Don't lose it." Kuroo said thoughtfully.

"Thanks."

 

 

A few hours later and the amount of Biters increased along with the gray clouds in the sky. Rain would be coming soon and refuge would be needed. Biters came from the alleyways surprising us. Their crunching of the pavement could be heard as they came out from their hiding spots. About a dozen of them emerged from their place in the alley and came toward us.

"Fuck, there's a lot of them." We agreed to the comment thrown out in the open, but we were too busy to see who it came from. Our sharpened knives struck the Biters in their softened skulls. One after another they came out of the alley. Now more than a dozen came filing out from behind the buildings. If we don't find someplace to go, then we're screwed.

"There's too many for us to handle!" Akaashi pulled out his gun and started to shoot.

"No! The sound will draw them all out!" Kuroo put an arm out in front of Akaashi to try and stop him.

I looked behind me to see that all the way down the street there were Biters coming out from their hiding spots. I took my own gun out from its holder on my thigh and began to shoot their heads.

"Kuroo! There's too many to kill with just our knives, we have to use them!" I said as I shot two more in the head.

"We're gonna get ourselves killed if we stay on the streets! Head for that tall building there!" Tsukishima pointed to the only building that had a clear path to it. We ran across the street to what seemed to be a hotel. The windows and sliding glass doors on the ground floor were boarded up and chained close.

"New plan. Head for the fire exit." Daichi said and we ran to the side of the hotel to use the fire escape. There were a few flights of metal stairs that led all the way up to the roof, but we stopped at the third and kicked open the door to let us in. It hit the wall and we filed inside. Kuroo, who was the last one in closed the door and since the lock was busted from us, we pushed chairs and tables from the hallway up against it so that nothing could get in. It was dark inside the hotel, so we turned on our flashlights. Now we had to figure out a way out of this hotel.

"Now how are we supposed to get out of here?" I asked.

"We'll have to wait it out. They should lose interest before tomorrow and leave." Kuroo said as we continued to walk down the carpeted hallway.

"We should go to the roof to see just how bad it is out there." Bokuto suggested and we agreed.

Since the power has long been out, the stairs would have to do. We walked up the stairs floor by floor. us being stupid enough didn't even think to check if there was any threat in this hotel because before we could say anything, loud voices filled the tight stairwell. We all stood dead in our tracks and turned off our flashlights. These voices were human and they sounded pissed off.

"That group of idiots decided to ring the dinner bell for every single Walker for miles and now they've brought them to our home. Now we're trapped inside and they're here too." An angry man's voice was heard behind the fifth floor's door.

"What do you mean? They're in here?!" Another man said in panic.

"Calm down, I'll have a small group go and find them. There's only so many places to hide. This place isn't that big to begin with. I'm not going to let some punks destroy everything we've worked so hard for." The first man said.

"Shit!" Tsukishima whisper yelled.

"We can't go up, so we have to go back down." Daichi said and we turned our flashlights back on so we could see. We went back down to the third floor and quietly closed the door behind us. As soon as we closed it, we heard another open up.

I was beginning to panic and the tenseness only grew when we had to hide in one of the bedrooms, and thankfully the locks stopped when the power went out so we could go in them. We split up and went in the two rooms that were across from each other, making it a higher probability that they'd find us, but we could only think about hiding somewhere at the moment. Tsukishima, Kuroo and I piled into one room and the others into the opposite one. Inside was a closet and that's where I dove into along with Tsukishima. His tall frame hit the hangers that were complimentary so he had to crane his neck so he could remain silent.

I don't know where Kuroo went, but hopefully he found someplace that could keep him hidden. My breathing was erratic and heavy. I could hear Tsukishima's too and I could tell he was equally scared. My heat was beating so fast that I could hear it in my ears. Tsukishima was trying to calm himslef down, but to no luck. There were muffled voices coming from outside. As the walls were near paper thin, you could hear them opening up the neighboring doors and then calling out that it was clear. Apparently a "small group" meant something else to them because there were multiple doors being opened at once and lots of scattered voices coming from out in the hallway.

We were going to be caught for sure. Hiding in a closet? How can we be more obvious. Tears started to form in my eyes and I just kept my head down with my hands in my hair. I prayed to whatever God was left to save us all from being caught. I didn't want to die. I was only 17. I had more of life to see even if it's Biter filled. The door to our room was slammed open and then there was flashlights seen from under the door. This was when the tears fell, but I kept them silent. Tsukishima kept his eyes on the lights coming from under the closet door.

"Come out come out wherever you are~" A man sung as he opened up what seemed to be the bathroom door. He sighed from not finding anyone I'm guessing. Where was Kuroo anyways? Was he okay? He wasn't found yet that's for sure. Were the others okay? Nothing about them being found could be heard so they must be.

"All clear." The man who was in our room left with that. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and Tsukishima placed his hand over his heart and let out a sigh of relief, too.

There was another "all clear" from the one across the hall which meant that they were safe and not found.

"That's it for this floor. Check the next one." Someone said and then the thudding of footsteps soon ceased.

"Thankfully whoever was checking our room is stupid enough to miss the closet." Tsukishima whispered.

"True." I whispered back.

We waited a few minutes longer just to make sure before coming out from the closet. "Kuroo?" Tsukishima whispered.

"I'm here." Kuroo walked out from the bathroom.

"How?" I questioned. The bathroom was checked, but he was in there.

"The dumbass forgot to check the shower." He said.

"We were in the closet." Tsukishima said. "He sounded so confident, but forgot to check two obvious places."

"We could have gotten caught. We're all lucky." I said and I saw that they nodded their heads in the darkened room. "We should go see if they're alright.

"Okay" They agreed and we grabbed our bags to go see if our other half was okay. Kuroo quietly opened the door and peaked his head out to check if the coast was clear. He walked out and then directly across the hall to where they were and opened it. Tsukishima and I followed closely behind Kuroo.

"Daichi!" I whisper yelled. "Bokuto! Akaashi! It's Suga."

"Suga?" Akaashi crawled out from underneath the bed. It was a miracle he fit underneath it.

"Yea." I said in a normal, but still lowered voice.

"Thank god you're okay." He sounded relieved. Daichi and Bokuto came out from the closet. Daichi gave me a huge hug. I was stunned from not knowing he was going to do it, but hugged him back.

"You're safe." Daichi said then cupped my face to kiss me. It was short, but didn't need to be long.

"Aw how cute." Kuroo cooed.

"Do you think we should stay here?" Akaashi asked.

"Well...where else can we go. The street is probably still packed and I don't plan on trying to hop to another building." Tsukishima said.

"We should stay in one room though. If we are going to stay. Just so we're all together." Akaashi said.

"Well we can just stay in two that are next to each other. They have doors that go to the next room from inside some rooms." Bokuto suggested. "See." He pointed to a door.

"I also don't want to sleep on the floor again...so dibs on the bed." Bokuto called.

"We can all snuggle." Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at Akaashi who wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. "Hey! Don't look at me like that."

"Only joking, Kuroo-san." Akaashi said.

Tsukishima opened up the thick curtain that blocked the sun to reveal the rain that fell upon the patio. "Now we can see what we're doing."

"It's almost 4 now, so we should start to settle down for the night. This will make the trip even longer."

"Is it even worth it anymore?" Tsukishima stated.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"This week long trip. We should just spend tomorrow gathering up as much as we can find and then head back. We could find a wagon or something to pull the extra stuff. It's not worth it to spend almost two to three weeks out here. We cannot guarantee each others safety and we're at risk without proper protection." Tsukishima plopped himself down in a chair.

"You're right, but we need this."

"Can't we just grow our food? It shouldn't be that difficult and it's spring now. What we planted earlier in the year didn't grow because it was too cold, but now should be the perfect time."

"We can, but what about when we run out of ammo? Our water supply? What if our walls fall? We need more things so that if anything happens, we can protect ourselves better." Daichi said. They were both right.

"I think we should think about it tomorrow. We've had a rough day and I sure need a break." I said and then sat on the bed.

"I'm hungry." Bokuto said and then pulled out a can of sliced peaches from his backpack.

"Lets just take it one step at a time." I tried to calm the mood down.

"We'll be in the other room if you need us." Kuroo said and then walked into the neighboring room with Akaashi and Bokuto and his peaches.

"I'm gonna sleep since there's nothing better to do." Tsukishima said and then closed his eyes.

"Do you want the bed?" I asked.

"Nah. Here's fine." Tsukishima yawned and then closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna sleep too." I said. "Wanna join me?"

"I need to count everything we've gotten so far. I'll come later though." Daichi smiled at me before emptying the contents of his bag onto the floor carefully.

"Okay. Night." I said. I took off my shoes, hopped in bed and let the pitter patter of the rain lull me to sleep.


	14. A Car, A Torch, A Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have the following:  
> -character deaths  
> -suicide  
> -blood and gore  
> -mentioning of self harm
> 
> I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY DON'T WORRY !!! ALsO please keep these things in mind when reading this chapter and the last chapter will be an epilogue. I hope to finish this story by mid December :) also it's pretty long so that should make up for me being gone (hopefully)

The next morning, I woke up before the sun shown through the curtains. Outside, there was a tinted blue hue that cast over the sky and I'm guessing that it was maybe 4 or 5 am. A full twelve hour sleep was refreshing and I didn't feel like death the next morning like most days. Daichi was already awake and using a flashlight to look through his bag one last time before we had to leave. Tsukishima was still passed out in the chair, his neck and back curved into an uncomfortable position. There was muffled voices coming from the three next door, so it was only Tsukishima who was still sleeping. We were in no rush to leave so early, so he could sleep in for a few more hours.

I moved to sit up against the headboard and Daichi moved his flashlight to point it to me. "Are you awake Suga?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Daichi flashed the light in my eyes and I squinted at the blinding light.

"Sorry." He moved the light out of my eyes and then went back to looking through his bag.

"What time is it?" I scooted out of bed and over to Daichi.

"Almost 5:15." Daichi looked over his watch once before zipping up the backpack.

"Wanna go tell them that we should leave at 7? We need all of today to gather up as much as we can before we head back."

"Sure." I turned on my heel and walked over to the door connecting the rooms without bumping into any furniture.

I knocked twice before opening it. They all looked up to me before Kuroo finished his sentence.

"Daichi said that we should leave at 7."

"That's pretty early." Kuroo said with a yawn.

"Well everyone is up except Tsukishima, so he didn't see why we'd have to wait so long. And remember we're no the only people in this building." I pointed out.

"Ah, true. Well we should wake him up so we can eat and then discuss today's plan." Bokuto said.

"Then shall we go back?" I pointed to the door.

"Sure." Kuroo said and they all followed me back into the room with Daichi and a sleeping Tsukishima.

"I'll wake him." I guess his extra sleep would have to be cut short. I walked over to Tsukishima and shook his shoulder. He didn't move, but his brows furrowed.

"Time to wake up, Tsukishima."I shook him with more force this time. He moved to swat my hands away mumbling what I think was Yamagushi's name in his sleep.

"No...give me more time...with Yamauchi..." He trailed off and my demeanor instantly saddened.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave soon." Another shake. "Tsukishima." More shaking and this time he woke. Tsukishima turned to me with tear stained cheeks and swollen eyes. He grumbled before removing himself from the uncomfortable position and stood. His tall, skinny frame towered over mine and I got out of his way so that he could join the growing chatter by the broken TV.

I sat on the edge of the bed and Tsukishima just hovered next to me scratching at his arms. Tsukishima didn't add anything to today's plan and neither did I. I just let the group leaders do their thing because they seemed to know what they were talking about. Tsukishima didn't even respond to them when the asked for the best route out of here was. He just made a grunting noise and turned his gaze to the pealing beige wallpaper and picture frames that had yet to fall from their nails.

"Come on now, Tsukki. Don't go mute on us." Kuroo sighed.

"Don't call me that." Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Well at least he's talking." Kuroo mumbled.

"Anyways, I think that we should eat and then head out." Daichi said.

"Agreed. I'm starving~" Bokuto whined.

Kuroo passed out our breakfast and we ate in silence. After, I gathered my backpacks and put on my shoes. Tsukishima did the same thing next to me, still scratching at his arms. Small beads of blood started to seep through the fabric of his sweater, but I said nothing because if I were to confront him, he'd just shut himself out and ignore me. Of course I had an idea of what was causing the blood, but I'm not surprised. Tsukishima's been through a lot, like the rest of us, but we haven't had to deal with the death of our lover. He's healing and that's all that matters, but his self destructive coping methods are questionable.

At 7, we left the security of the hotel's rooms and secretly left the building through the way we came. Kuroo and Akaashi helped to remove the chairs we had put there earlier and opened the door. The crisp morning air felt nice and way better than the musty air in the hotel rooms. There were no Biters left from when they swarmed us, thankfully, so we set out making sure to stay hidden in the shadows of the neighboring buildings and weaved our way away from the hotel making sure to never go back there again.

We spent the next six hours picking up supplies we think we'd need for the future. Now, the next thing we needed was a car to take it all back with. We took the highways back in search of a working car that could fit us all plus our gatherings. These cars were all broken down, some even had the bloody remains of whoever perished in them. We did loot the abandoned cars too and their belongings were very useful to us. The left lane was packed full with the people who tried to evacuate six months ago when this all started. There was an RV not too far down the road where the cars were spread out more. With a hopeful look in our eyes, we jogged toward it praying it worked.

Bokuto hopped in the front seat and gave the keys that were still left in the ignition a twist. The RV revved a few times before coming to life. All of us cheered and let out relieved sighs. It seemed like the world was in favor of us today.

Tsukishima stayed up front with Bokuto as he drove us back to our home with directions from the blond. The rest of us sat in the back at the small table that was there. We actually could stay for the week we promised, but the decision was final, so we kept it at that.

 

A few hours later, we pulled up to the familiar school grounds and I hopped out to open the gate as they weren't expecting us for another four days. Bokuto drove into the gate and I closed and locked it behind them. I jogged lightly over to where Bokuto parked as Akaashi opened the door. Akaashi was being handed what we had gathered and he placed it on the asphalt beneath him.

In total, we had our backpacks filled to the brim with supplies and seven crates to bring back as our prize. Hinata called out to us. He looked confused, but happy to see us at the same time.

"You're all back so early? Did something go wrong? And where did this come from?" He asked all at once.

"Slow down jumping bean," I ruffled his orange matted hair. "Nothing went wrong...kinda. The truck broke down, so we had to find something new. Mind if you give us some help?" I asked him.

"No problem." Hinata happily walked over to grab a crate from Akaashi's hands to help carry inside.

We all walked back with some struggle from all the weight on our shoulders and backs and placed them into the room with all our food. Hinata left to go tell the others that we were back, so I busied myself with putting everything in it's right place. Not all of it was food though, so the crates with medical and other miscellaneous items had to go in their respective places, too.

Ashai came in with Tanaka and Kageyama and they helped put things away. Kageyama took the box of miscellaneous items to the main room to place there or put somewhere else. I took this time to ask Asahi something.

"So..any word on the heard that's headed our way?" I looked to him.

"To be honest, not too good. It's been building and if you look from the binoculars, you can clearly see that they're getting closer with every hour. They're only about 10 miles away."

I sighed, "That's not good. Are we prepared?"

"For what?" Asahi looked to me.

"To fight it, or leave."

"I don't think we're prepared to fight it. We'll only lose."

I hit his shoulder lightly. "Have some faith in us, Asahi!"

"What? I'm only being honest." He defended. "Do you honestly think that we, eleven teenagers, can fight thousands of Biters? Suga, be realistic." Asahi said before leaning against the table.

"We can try. What's the point if we don't? I know that's a lot and we should leave, but we have to try to protect what we've built up over the past six months."

"Our walls aren't big or strong enough to hold them back. Why can't you see that?" Asahi rose his voice. He never does that, so this must've been bothering him. "You can't sit behind your fantasies and block out reality. Not in a world like this you can't." Asahi got up and left with that.

He was right, but I couldn't see that.

I couldn't see that right up until it was too late. As the sun went down and night fell upon us, that's when it all went down hill. We weren't prepared in the slightest for when the heard came. We were all eating dinner just talking amongst ourselves when the rattling against the wire-linked fence started to get extra loud. We bolted from our seats to see from the moon's light, the scene unfolding. The thousands of Biters piled up atop the fence and pushed it down. We stood there frozen in our spots for what seemed like forever just watching helplessly, when in reality it was only a few seconds. A flood of moaning and groaning rotten Biters came in. Their gnashing teeth and white clouded eyes came for us with loud banging at the doors and windows. The windows creaked with the all the pressure the Biters put on it. 

We wiped into action, grabbing the guns we had on hand and made our way down through to the second stairwell and opened it. On the other side was, well, a little overwhelming to say the least. There was about ten feet before we would be completely surrounded by the Biters. Our sudden movements caused them to turn their attention to us instead of their mindless walking. I pulled out my gun and started to shoot the Biters' heads and the rest followed my movements. 

Our larger gun supply was at the fence, but we couldn't exactly get to it now. I instantly regretted suggesting that we should place the bucket there. Guns firing left and right were loud and drawing the hoard even closer to us, making us back up against each other to create an odd circle. I shot the Biters that were closest in front and to the sides of me, whilst helping out Kageyama, who was on my right. One got super close to Kageyama at one point, taking his gun into the Biter's hands, trying to bite at Kageyama's face.

"Fuck! Get off of me!" Kageyama yelled and pushed the Biter off of himself and shot it in it's head sending its body to the ground and blood on Kageyama's shirt and face.

"Are you okay? Did it bite you?" I asked frantically while trying to get the Biters away from me at the same time.

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry." He said as he shot another.

"There's a clearing now! Move!" Daichi pointed to the clearing off to his left and we all ran into it. The fence was there along with the bucket full of our larger guns. We all refilled our clips and packed more into our pockets for future use.

To the left of me, Biters continued to swarm us. Our backs were flush with each other to make our killings more effective. We regrouped back with each other and continued to make the Biters eat lead. Their lifeless bodies fell to the floor on after another making small piles. The empty shells fell to our feet below us as the overwhelming threat made its way closer to our danger zones.

Blood splattered all over us coating our bodies and clothing in a thin layer of dark, clotted blood (the smell was also overwhelming, but lets not talk about that too much).

"There's no way we can keep this up!" Asahi said as he put another clip of ammo into his gun.

"You're right," Akaashi said and used the muzzle of the gun to gash the Biter closing in on him.

Backed up against the wall of the building we currently live in, we had no where to but inside, which was almost suicidal.

"We need to leave, Daichi!" I said to the furrow browed boy next to me. He kept his eyes on the task at hand not listening to me one bit. "Daichi?!" I yelled this time.

He looked to me for a second, then knocked a Biter's head in with the butt of the gun sending the Biter's blood all over Daichi's face and chest. "What? You want us to just up and leave? Leave everything we've worked for?" He huffed.

"Staying is suicide! What do you want us to do? Die? Fuck no. Not on my watch. No one's dying today," Kuroo said sternly. Kuroo's gun started to click and nothing came out. "Fuck," He swore and pulled out his machete to melee the rest. We were running out of ammo left and right. First it was Kuroo, then Nishinoya, Bokuto, Hinata and the rest goes on until I used up the last of mine.

"We need to go inside. NOW," Kuroo said and pulled open the door to let us in while simultaneously splitting the brains of the deceased. Once we were all in, it didn't take long for them to start banging on the glass again making the creaking and splitting of the pane become stronger.

Daichi called out, "Okay we should actually start to leave," He said once we got inside and finally got to take a break from the killing.

"Told ya," Kuroo wiped the blood from his forehead, smearing it even more across his sweaty features. Daichi looked at him with annoyed, squinted eyes.

 

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW (also, this is where stuff gets heavy. there's your warning):**

 

"Anyways, we're getting overrun with Biters, that's obvious, but we need to start to get the essentials and high tail it out of here." Daichi  said blocking the door with a stray book shelf and some filing cabinets. They fell with a thud, and we hoped that they'd keep them out for a little longer.

After everyone had fled the hallway to the upstairs level, Hinata stood looking in the reflection of himself in the glass. He pulled up his dirt and blood covered flannel to reveal the bite mark just next to his belly button. The wound was angry. It's teeth marks were etched into his pale white skin as blood trickled down soaking the top of his pants with the tainted fluids. He glared at himself for being so stupid as to letting this happen to him. _"Why couldn't I haven just been as quick as I always have been and move out of the way?! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't let them know just yet."_ His gaze focuses on the dozens of Biters lining the outside trying to teat down the thin barrier that separated them from dooming us all.

"Hinata?" Daichi called out. Hinata instantly let his shirt fall back down to hide the secret that'd surely have him even more dead than he was soon to be. His heart beat with anxious pumps as he felt his face fall as soon as he heard his name.

"Yes?" He turned to Daichi and away from the Biters.

"Hurry! You need to get your stuff so we can leave!" Daichi turned as soon as he said that.

Hinata hurriedly jogged back to join Daichi in the stairwell. "Where's Kageyama?" Hinata asked Daichi.

"Getting ready." Daichi opened the door and let them both in, letting the door slam behind them.

Meanwhile, on the roof o the building, Kageyama trudges slowly to the edge. The wind howled and pushed a gust into his body making his long, overgrown bangs fly everywhere. The impending doom spread across the world had finally chosen its second victim of their group. Kageyama.

 _"Well I'm infected,"_ Kageyama thought to himself. _"I'd rather no become on of them...so..."_ Negative thoughts swam through his mind as he took his right root to the ledge and then the left to be face to face with his new fate. Kageyama lifted his left arm and looked to see how bad it was. The hole in his sweater had been seen as an opportunity by a Biter - he guessed - and in it's place was an angry, inflamed, red bite mark. The Biter took some skin with it because it was indented where it had it's "meal". As sickening as it was, Kageyama shook his head and returned his arm to his side and looked over the side again.

He had never been afraid of heights before, so this was nothing different, well, besides the fact that he had nothing to be afraid of after he fell. At the ground there was no Biters, but some of the desks that Kageyama and the rest of the group had cleared out and threw out having no use for them. At least he wouldn't be torn to shreds like he thought he would've been back when he first got bit. No. That was not the way he wanted to die. if he were to die, he either wanted it to be by his own hands, natural causes, or old age (which is kinda natural causes but oh well).

Saying good-bye would've been the right thing to do. To say thanks for all the support of his team mates--no family. How they never gave up on him when he was just starting to get used to working as a team. When he thought that he could play volleyball all by himself, how he used to hate when people could never hit tosses. Back when volleyball was his life, what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Kageyama wanted to grow up to be an elite player and play with the big shots, maybe even make it into the Olympics? Who knew. All he knew now, was that he'd never fulfill his dreams as they were crushed when the world went to shit.

He couldn't say good-bye though. It'd hurt more that way.

And so...Kageyama closed his eyes and started to tilt.

_"Good-bye."_

"Stop!" Suga's familiar voice shouted at Kageyama with an outreached hand begging him to back over to him.

Kageyama shot his eyes open and turned to see Suga with tears in his eyes that so much wanted to spill over.

"NO! Kageyama please! That's not the way to go! You've got to stay with us," Suga's voice cracked as he went on. "We can help you though it whatever it is you're going through.

"I'm a goner, Suga-san. I'm sorry," Kageyama started to cry. The tears were now spilling down Suga's pale cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been bit," Kageyama shrugged his shoulders defeated. He pulled his left arm over to clutch his right shoulder revealing his infection.

"Huh..? Bit? But how? When? Suga blasted Kageyama with questions.

"It was after that one got too close and then you asked me if I was okay... I'm sorry," Kageyama sniffled. I'm sorry Suga, but I must go now. Before its...too late.

"Thank you all for believing in me with volleyball! You're my family and it pains me to say good-bye..." Kageyama started to thank the only person who was there to hear them. "But my time has come," Kageyama smiled.

"Kageyama?! What are you doing?" Suga started to become frantic. His eyes darted to Kageyama with clear pain in them.

Suga screamed as Kageyama leaned back and fell.

 _"All I can say is... Thank you and I'll see you soon,"_ Kageyama thought, tears flying from his eyes as his body dropped to the ground with a dull thud. And just like that, another angel joined the heavens.

Suga lay a torn, broken mess on the concrete rooftop where Kageyama stood only moments ago.

 

 

Inside, Hinata was gathering up his necessities from the bed he shared. In his two bags, he filled them up with just what he needed. _"I need to hurry"_ Hinata thought to himself as he went to grab his coat jacket from the nail where it hung.

He heard an ear piercing scream and then a body fell past the window right in front of Hinata. He froze what he was doing and stood there. _"That couldn't have been Kageyama...could it?"_ The body that fell was too fast, but a flash of black hair played back freshly in Hinata's memory. He kneeled in front of the window and pressed his face to the glass to look over to where the body fell. Hinata looked down to see the body of in fact, Kageyama, whose body was facing upwards, his head bleeding out making a small pool at his hair. His arms were fine, but one of his legs were twisted wrongly.

Hinata clenched his fists and banged on the window once before tilting his head back and letting his tears fall from his light brown eyes.

"What was that noise?" Daichi asked.

"Could it have been Suga? He's not here now..." Tanaka answered.

Hinata knew the depth of the mystery. That Kageyama had just taken his life. What prompted him to do so? Maybe Suga knows...

About a minute passed and Hinata was finished getting the stuff by his bed side. He exited the sheet covering the bed and made his way out to find Suga walking in with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Hinata instantly wanted to know what had happened.

"Suga?" Hinata got Suga's attention.

"Yes?" Suga wiped the tears from his eyes, but only more filled their place.

"What happened on the roof?" Hinata asked carefully. His own tears were already spilling over.

"Ahh...well, um... Kageyama was up there and he had...gotten bit. He didn't want to turn I guess, so he made the decision to end it by his own hands," Suga finished.

Everyone in the room was listening and it left us all silent. Only confirming that made Hinata even worse. Tears clouded his sight as he fell to his knees and started to sob. The others were crying too. Sure Hinata sometimes didn't like Kageyama because he was constantly calling Hinata names, but that didn't make him any less of a friend or in this new world, family.

 

 

In the next ten minutes, Suga had packed up all the medical supplies that he could fit in his small third bag and the rest of the group packed up as much as they could on their backs. They regrouped in the hallway and made our way down to the ground floor to get the hell out of the school that they used to call home. With no way that they'd successfully make it out the front door of the building, they went to the back that had been bolted shut when they first fortified the the building to live in.

Tanaka used bolt cutters to cut the lock off. As there was no banging and it was relatively silent at this door, they busted through the double door to see that it was in fact, clear. Daichi led them to the staff parking lot had had their means of transportation. In the parking lot, it was clear, but the rattling of the fence that had been put around the sides of the building, was coming down. Hundred or even thousands of Biter's weight was pushing against the chain link fence and sent it tumbling to the ground. 

There was a collective "Oh no" Or "Oh shit" that went around as Biters were quick to swarm the slowly losing group. They hadn't made it a meter before they were getting bombarded by gnashing teeth, outstretched arms, and the overwhelming stench that followed. 

"To the RV! Quickly!" Kuroo called out. The ten of them jogged over to the RV with the weight of their bags weighing them down every so slightly.

Tanaka trips over himself and is sent to the ground, his shrieks of pain as his flesh is being ripped from his body. He's being literally eaten alive. Asahi pulls out his hand gun and tries to shoot the Biters off of him, but alas it's no use. A Biter comes from Asahi's right and takes a chunk out of his forearm. He recoils and shoots it, but he's being torn apart too.

"NOOO!!" Cries of pain come from Nishinoya as he runs backward in hopes to try and save his best friends from their horrible deaths. He continues to shoot even though his gun is out of ammo. Daichi pulls him into the RV that the group is in as Kuroo started it up.

"Enough! They can't be saved," Daichi says as he sadly looks away to find that their group has gone from twelve to eight in just seven months.

"Kuroo hurry up and start the RV already! Akaashi said anxiously.

"Hold on Angel Eyes I'm going," Kuroo said as he finally got it to start. "Alright!" Kuroo shouted as he moved the gear to drive and sped out of the parking lot breaking open the gate.

They sat there, either at the table or on what was supposed to be a couch, emotionally drained. In the span of seven months, four of their loved ones had gone. Now at least Yamaguchi wasn't lonely anymore. He had more angels to keep him company while they watched as we fell apart under the new world's order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry


	15. Trees || Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been lots of fun writing this story! I have a story plan to write an IwaOi next so please give it a read once I've written for it haha. :3 Its an IwaOi version of the Titanic #oops I watched it a couple of days ago and was like hmm this would make a great IwaOi tbh so I got inspired. 
> 
> Disasterology won't have a sequel I've decided, even though I've had a few ideas for one. 
> 
> Anyways~ thank you so much for reading

**Suga's Point of View:**

 

Kuroo drove. He drove for a long time. The abandoned streets were an eerie reminder that we were alone now. No home to return to, the deaths of Kageyama, Tanaka, and Asahi left us all in a fit of sobs and questions. Questions that Kageyama answered, but they were not what I wanted to hear. Kageyama was left to be torn to shreds by the Biters that filled every crack in that building we used to call home. Kageyama wouldn't have a proper burial like he should get, neither would Tanaka and Asahi. They were simply left behind. 

Never in my life had I seen someone take their own life right in front of me. It was to say the least, very impacting. It was more of an impact on my life than when the world first went to shit. 

"Wait, where's Kageyama?" Akaashi asked.

Hinata looked to the ground with a blank look in his eyes. His, face was a pale and sickish mix and void of emotion. Memories flooded back to me as I tried to come up with something. 

"Did we just leave him behind?" Kuroo exclaimed, practically slamming on the breaks. All eight of us jolted forward as the RV was put into an abrupt halt. 

"Jesus Christ, Kuroo. No we didn't," I said as I put myself back into my seat.

"Well, where is he?" Kuroo demanded. 

"He uh..." Hinata started but couldn't finish before tears spilled out from his brown eyes.

"He got bit," I said quietly. All heads turned to me except Hinata's and Daichi's as they already knew.

"What do you mean he got bit?" Someone asked, but my head was down so I couldn't see.

"He didn't want to turn so, he...went to the roof and," I took a deep breath trying to blink the tears away. "...jumped."

The RV was silent except for the humming of the engine. There were a few gasps, but nothing else. Kuroo turned around to face the road again, his shaken and bloody hands gripped the steering wheel, then released. No one else spoke for quite some time. Today's events seemed to be settling down inside us all now. Bokuto was wiping the dried blood from his head while Daichi was cleaning up a shallow cut.

I lay my head onto Daichi's shoulder and just stared out the window as Kuroo drove on the roads. We took the abandoned highways just trying to get somewhere that looked remotely promising. There was a fire burning at a gas station we passed, the flames burned on unattended to as there was no one to tend to it. The abandoned cars lay piled on the highway, their trunks open and the belongings lay strewn over the asphalt.

After a few hours of silence, Kuroo swapped places with Bokuto so he could drive. Akaashi would've taken his place, but he didn't know how. It was a time like this when I wished I saved my phone's battery so I could listen to music to drown out this silence. My solar charger broke when I spilled water on it making it worthless. Instead, I thought of the song that I'd always listen to when I got into this mood. The lyrics always stayed even when I hadn't listen to music in forever, along with the other things I hadn't done in those six months, too.

 

 _Why won't you speak? Where I happen to be. Silent in the trees, standing cowardly..._  

 

Hinata started to violently cough. His right hand was clutched to his abdomen, the fabric of shit flannel was stained a deep red color. The other hand was covering his mouth, which also spewed blood.

"Hinata?! What's wrong?" I jumped into action. The silence was gone now. We all hovered to see if Hinata was okay or not.

Hinata whimpered as he removed his right hand to see it covered in blood. His other was shaking as he looked to see that now both of his hands were covered in his own blood.

"Hinata show me your stomach." I demanded. Hinata was taking too long to answer, so I lifted it for him. I gasped.

"It's not as bad as it looks...promise," Hinata tried to push his shirt down again. Underneath revealed a round shaped wound that spewed a puss-blood mixture. It's very obvious as to how he got it.

"Hinata..." I tried to find more to say. "When'd you get bit?" I looked to him.

"What's going on back there?" Bokuto asked and Akaashi looked to us too for answers.

"Noth-"

"He got bit, too." I cut Hinata off.

"He what?!" Bokuto yelled.

"Shh. Not so loud." Akaashi cringed at the volume of Bokuto's yelling.

"I don't remember how it happened, it just did...I didn't want to tell anyone. I don't want to burden you all with my inevitable death." Hinata started to cry. Large tears fell from his eyes once more today as they made a path from the blood that was smeared over his mouth.

"You're not a burden to anyone, Shouyou!" Nishinoya tried to comfort Hinata.

"I don't wanna die!" Hinata fell to the ground and started to sob. "How could Kageyama and Yamaguchi just do it so easily? I wanted to do so many things with my life, but now I can't! It's not fair!"

"They left because they didn't want to end up a Biter like the rest of the world." Tsukishima said from the narrow hallway that lead to the bathroom. "I wouldn't want to be one either." Tsukishima turned away.

"Hinata calm down," I tried to console him. I pulled him into my arms and just held him as he broke more and more. Everyone just looked to me with hallow eyes. They looked like they were out of tears now. I, too, had no more tears left to shed.

Hinata cried for a good twenty minutes, his sobs turned into a silent stream as he calmed down mostly. Hinata clutched at my shirt, "What do you think it's like?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"To die." Hinata stated simply. Daichi looked at me with wide eyes. There had been too much death today, but we can't stop this one anymore. Everyone was silent as they waited for me to answer. They were out of them, too it seemed.

"Well..." I tried to think of something. "I think its peaceful. Sure when you die the people who've loved you are left broken, but they'll get over it even if it takes them their whole life. But, when it's your time, you can't alter fate, so you have to let it happen. Maybe you get to create your own afterlife where you can play volleyball forever with Kageyama, or whatever you like. Maybe you can hangout with Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Tanaka and Asahi. Yamaguchi was probably lonely for a long time, but now he has his friends to keep him company now. You can watch over us and-" I paused to take a deep breath. "You'll be free." I finished.

Hinata was smiling at me now. His forehead was clammy and pale. He was dying in my lap and I couldn't do anything. "Thank you, Suga." Hinata smiled, then started to cough up more blood. Once he stopped and wiped the blood up, he continued. "I'm...not afraid anymore. I want to be free."

I looked to Daichi who was trying to keep himself together. Nishinoya was like a waterfall where he sat, his tears were silent, though, like the first snow that fell onto the Earth's surface during the winter.

Hinata tried to sit up, but cried out in pain whenever he moved. I hushed him and whispered to him to stay still. "Suga?" Hinata asked.

"Yes?" I sniffled and wiped a stray tear from my eye.

"I want to be free," Hinata repeated hinself.

"I hear you...I hear you," I whispered.

 

We drove for a little while longer until Hinata's coughs turned to the worse. He was shaking from being cold, but every time he moved, he cried out. The bite on his abdomen was starting to trek up his stomach with thin red lines. The infection was spreading to his heart and everywhere else. Hinata was dazing in and out of consciousness, each one getting closer to each other. His small frame shook from being cold, but he was hot at the same time making it difficult to help him. 

_I can feel your breath, I can feel my death. I want to know you, I want to see, I want to say, Hello..._

"Suga?" Hinata called to me once more.

"Yes?"

"It hurts to breathe-" Coughs racked his body and as Hinata recovered, he cringed as the pain became too much. "I don't want to be one of _them_ , please."

"Bokuto, stop the RV," I called out to Bokuto.

"Why? What's wrong?" He glanced through the mirror to look at me.

"It's time," Bokuto knew what I was talking about, so he slowed the RV to a stop in the middle of the road.

I picked Hinata up bridal style as gently as possible, but he whimpered every time I adjusted him. "Wait!" Hinata said and I instantly stopped.

"I want to say good-bye to you guys, too." Hinata smiled and everyone jumped up to grant Hinata's last wish. They wiped the salty tears from their faces as followed us off the RV. I carefully carried Hinata over to the side of the highway where the sun didn't touch and where the shadows cast over the tall buildings at the sides. Where people used to walk, but now it was empty, abandoned and soon to the the place where a friend -- no a family member died. Not at the hands of a monster created from scientists wrong doings, but from the hands of his own. Yes, the monsters had all the play in this death, but to be come one, a Biter, was not on the to-do list today.

"Right here is fine," Hinata whispered. He pointed to the bench that used to belong to a small cafe, but had shattered glass coating it's pastel pink cushions. Hinata winced when I carefully placed him in the the soft cushion. Nishinoya had cleared a space free of glass for Hinata so that his final resting place could be free of debris.

"Ouchie!" Hinata wiped the sweat from his pale forehead, then dropped his arm into his lap. "Okay," he brought a strained smile to his purple lips. The color had drained from them along with his nose, which was a red color. He looked like death, to say the least. His eyes were glassy and the corners were red, too. "Now comes the hard part," He sighed. "Thank you! I mean it. It's been fun," He closed his eyes.

"Hinata?!"

"Shouyou?!" A collective cry at his name was passed around.

"Huh?" He looked up to us dazed. Like when you just wake up from a nap not knowing if it's the same day or not.

"Don't go just yet...please!" Nishinoya begged.

"I'm so tired...I feel like going to sleep. Make sure I never wake up...again," He heaved with a deep breath. "...love you...guys," And that was it. Hinata took one last breath and then fell into his eternal slumber. _Good-bye Hinata._

 

Kuroo was the one to take the pistol to Hinata's head and pull the trigger. None of us could do it without breaking down. Our hands shook too much to seal the deal. We had to leave Hinata there, sadly, but how could we take him? We couldn't have the corpse of someone we grew to love just waiting to be dealt with. It was already too much to handle the thought of not having the highly energetic ball of orange hair arguing with Kageyama all the time, or wanting to perfect his quick with Kageyama before all of this shit happened. How Hinata wanted to _fly_...and now he could.

 

The sun set that day as we turned off the roads and into a neighborhood to stay in a house for the night. We pulled up the closest one and Bokuto turned off the ignition. We all got out of the RV and took our belongings that we'd need for the night into the house. After we marked the house as clear as it could be, we plopped down on the beds. There were three in this house, which was enough for our dwindling group. Daichi and I took the master bedroom which held a dusty queen sized bed.

 

 

The next morning we all met up in the kitchen to try and discuss the next plan of surviving. I put on the only other shirt I grabbed when rushing to get out of the school, which was light blue and torn at the neck. Bokuto sat on the counters munching on some cereal that he found on the cupboard.

"Give me some, Bo," Kuroo said and tried to grab the box from Bokuto's hands.

"No," He moved the box from Kuroo's reach. "Go find your own,"

"Well, there isn't any so give me some. I'm hungry," Kuroo tried to grab the box from Bokuto again, but he held it up.

"You two are so childish," Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Bokuto-san give him some,"

"Ugh, fine. Have some stale Cheerios," Bokuto handed Kuroo the box and Kuroo happily took them.

"Anyways, I think we should just stay here until we can find a place," Daichi said satching his head.

"What stability does this place hold anyways?" Kuroo said with his mouth full.

"Well it's better than nothing, to be honest,"

"There's a pretty large garden in the back which is dead, but there's a plum tree that is full of ripened fruit. That can feed us until we can get back our lost supply. These houses should have some food left if they haven't been looted already. There doesn't seem to be a huge amount of Biters, too, maybe because we're so far away from the more populated cites." I added to the conversation.

"There is?" Akaashi asked. "The fruit I mean."

"Yeah... I looked this morning to see what we have to work with as far as this house goes." I smiled lightly.

"That's great." Akaashi smiled back.

"Also, where's Tsukishima?" I asked.

"Last I saw he was out in the backyard just looking at the sky," Akaashi said munching on some of the Cheerios.

 

There was a white fence that was about seven feet tall that divided this house and the street outside. Leaning up against it was Tsukishima, he was just looking across the yard at the sky. The mid day sun was covered in a n overcast which left a cool breeze to filter through the air. Tsukishima was always quiet, but it got worse after Yamaguchi died. He didn't bother to make fun of Hinata's height anymore, or call Kageyama the 'king'. When he did, he usually had Ymaguchi there by his side who would snicker and then Tsukishima would tell his to shut up. He never meant it literally because Yamaguchi would just look at Tsukishima the way you loved someone, and love him he did.

They never were very public about their actions, but when they did occasionally show affection, no one said anything, they just let them do their thing. It was during the nights when we were all done eating and just making conversation when they decided to act like a couple. Yamaguchi would just play with Tsukishima's fingers and then intertwine his own with Tsukishima's. I'd just sit next to Daichi and smile at the pair. 

You could tell that Tsukishima was suffering to a degree still. He'd get lost in his own thoughts some days, especially when it was getting close to sunset. He'd sometimes just stare at the pieces of wood that were the only indications where Yamgaguchi was buried. He was getting better though. His train of thought was focused on reality now, but you could see the longing in his eyes. The longing for the freckled boy to come back and sit next to him and talk all throughout dinner with minimal input from Tsukishim. Even with the lack of response, that never stopped Yamaguchi from talking about the little things in life that made him happy. I guess it was the little things in life that did make us smile on bad days. 

"Something on your mind?" I asked Tsukishima.

"Huh? Oh nothing..." He trailed off.

I hummed and decided not to pry into his mind for the time being. "It's nice out, don't you think?" 

"It is," I took his short responses as my que to leave. 

"Well, when you're ready to come back in, there's breakfast," Wind blew through my overgrown hair as it placed it annoyingly in my face. _Maybe i could find some scissors to cut my hair today..._ I thought as I walked away from Tsukishima and back into the house. 

 

Life continued on as always and for us it was like the calm after the storm. There was very little activity from the Biters, which was great, but it made us think _when's our luck gonna run out again?_ The only thing you could predict anymore was the time the sun went down and came back up. I rummaged through the kitchen drawers to find any sharp cutting object that wasn't a chef's knife. Carefully moving a butcher's knife to the side, I picked up exactly what i was aiming for: a pair of black scissors.

"Alright!," I praised myself and then walked past Nishinoya who was sitting at the island reading a book that he had found earlier.

"Whatcha doing with the scissors?" Nishinoya asked right as I passed him.

"I'm gonna cut my hair. It's been too long and I don't look good in ponytails," I joked around at the last part (even though I don't look good in ponytails). 

"You should ask other people if they want one too. I know Akaashi has been complaining about his hair recently."

"What about you?" I asked. Nishinoya's hair was also pulled back into a short ponytail like mine.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though," He smiled before going back to reading. 

I muttered an 'okay' before going over to Akaashi who was sitting on the couch trying to read too.

"Need a hair cut? I found scissors," I showed Akaashi the scissors. He instantly put his book down.

"Yes. I need one so badly," He laughed. Akaashi followed me to the bathroom where I cut his hair first, then mine. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fast forward seven years, and it was the same as it was. The location we had chosen was prime for barely any Biters. It was also the perfect spot for building a community. In those seven years, it hadn't been just us. Eventually, more stragglers wandered into the boarded up neighborhood we had. We built walls strong enough to keep the Biters out, to even keep bandit groups out, to keep us safe. We were a very small community of thirty people, thirty one in a few weeks. People felt safe enough to make new families here. Daichi, Kuroo and Bokuto were our leaders as always. They strongly enforced the small amount of rules we had and if you broke one, which wasn't often, there weren't severe consequences. The one that was broken the most was the curfew rule. No bright lights after dark. Sometimes people would leave their lights on on accident, so Daichi wouldn't go ham on them.

We got power from large solar panels set up in the streets. It was a huge project, but with it came great success. We could do everything that required power again, even listen to music, which I was grateful for. We didn't have a heard come plowing through our fences again, but there were some pileups once in a while. It was almost like normal again, but we were never allowed to think that. 

 

Things weren't all fine and dandy though, Tsukishima had killed himself after two years of living without his beloved. Yes he was only 17, then, but even when you're young, you can love someone so much that you can't live without them. He and two others were the only loss our community had ever had, and we hope to keep it that way. None of who had been lost in the past were forgotten. Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Asahi, or Tanaka have not been forgotten.

In a world like this you have to take what it throws at you no matter how difficult it may seem. 

 

_There is no shame in not knowing; the shame lies in not finding out._

 

_\--Russian proverb_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd there it is. Thank you all for reading! Thank you to the ones who stuck around till the end and to those who genuinely liked reading this train wreck :)) its been fun
> 
> Until next time,  
>  \-- oceanjelly

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching The Walking Dead this past week and got inspired so yea


End file.
